Picture of Lust
by Barbie JH
Summary: [CH3 "Imprisoned" UPDATE!] Jeonghan hanyalah seseorang yang terjebak di antara masa lalu Seungcheol, Jisoo dan Jihoon. Bisakah Jisoo melepaskan Jeonghan dari tangannya? Choi Seungcheol menantang Jisoo. SEUNGHAN / JEONGCHEOL. JIHAN. SOOHOON. JICHEOL/SEUNGHOON. [ Slight MEANIE. SOONHOON ] SEVENTEEN YAOI FANFICTION. Romance. Implicit scene. Fluff. Mature.
1. Prologue Chocolate

**Picture of Lust**

Choi Seungcheol – Yoon Jeonghan

By : _ **Barbie J**_

* * *

 _Cokelat adalah alasan mengapa Jeonghan membenci Seungcheol._

 **Prologue**

 _"Chocolate"_

 _Cokelat membuat gemuk. Cokelat rasanya pahit di lidah. Aroma cokelat membuat perut mual. Cokelat tidak menarik._

Jeonghan sangat tidak menyukai cokelat, semua orang yang mengenalnya mengetahui hal itu. Orang-orang terdekatnya tak akan pernah memberikan cokelat padanya dalam _event_ spesial apapun sebagai hadiah. Tetapi, sepertinya itu tidak berlaku bagi pria yang Jeonghan temui di dalam sebuah acara seminar psikologi satu bulan yang lalu. Choi Seungcheol, mahasiswa Fakultas Teknik di Universitas yang sama dengan Jeonghan, telah merubah kehidupannya yang tenang menjadi suram sejak pertemuan mereka yang tidak wajar.

Ruangan seminar sangat hening, semua mata terfokus pada materi yang diterangkan oleh profesor yang berdiri di podium, begitu juga dengan Jeonghan yang duduk di kursi paling belakang baris ke dua, sebagai mahasiswa dari Fakultas Psikologi ia sangat antusias dengan seminar kali ini, tetapi karena ia terlalu suka tidur, _terlambat_ menjadi penyebab ia duduk di kursi belakang.

Saat ia terus terfokus mendengarkan, ia merasakan angin sedikit berhembus dari arah samping kanan, lalu terdengar gerakan kecil dari kursi kosong yang berasal dari arah yang sama. Meskipun sedikit terusik Jeonghan berusaha kembali fokus, namun sialnya ia gagal melakukannya setelah merasakan ketukan jari di pundaknya.

"Hei, apa yang dia katakan?" Tanya seseorang di sampingnya.

Meskipun enggan, Jeonghan tetap menoleh.

"Teori _Burrhus frederick skinner._ " Jeonghan menjawab singkat sebelum kemudian kembali menatap lurus ke depan tanpa tertarik untuk lebih lama melihat wajah seseorang yang sudah merusak fokusnya.

"Siapa?"

Suara itu kembali mengganggunya. Jeonghan memejamkan mata dengan bibir bawah ia gigit, kesal, ia mulai kesal karena konsentrasinya semakin terpecah.

" _Burrhus frederick skinner._ " Jeonghan mengulangi jawabannya tanpa menoleh, kemudian ia kembali berusaha fokus karena ia sudah kehilangan beberapa bagian kalimat yang diucapkan oleh profesor di depan.

" _Burrhus... skinner...?_ Mmm...siapa dia?"

Jeonghan kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya.

 _Oh ayolah... mahasiswa psikologi mana yang tidak tahu Burrhus frederick skinner?!_

Jeonghan menoleh dengan gerakan kasar, memakinya adalah yang ingin ia lakukan karena pria yang mengganggunya telah bermain-main dalam seminar penting, tetapi detik kemudian Jeonghan hanya bisa tercekat dengan bibir terbuka saat hendak mengucapkan kalimat, ia mematung, dan mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung. Seseorang di sampingnya ini tidak ia kenali, _ah_ bukan, meskipun ia tidak mengenali semua mahasiswa fakultas psikologi tetapi Jeonghan yakin sekali bahwa pria yang sedang tersenyum menampakkan lekuk kecil di pipinya itu bukan mahasiswa psikologi. Lihat saja penampilannya, rambut acak-acakan, jaket hitam, celana hitam yang berlubang di bagian lutut, dia juga menggunakan anting di kedua telinganya, _tidak tidak..._ dia jelas bukan mahasiswa Psikologi, karena di dalam fakultas Psikologi terdapat peraturan tersendiri mengenai bagaimana mahasiswa Psikologi harus mengutamakan kebersihan dan kerapiahan dalam berpakaian di dalam Universitas, itulah yang membedakan fakultas Psikologi dengan fakultas yang lain. Tentu saja pria ini...

" _Ah._ Hai.." Pria itu melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Jeonghan, dengan gugup menyapa setelah sesaat ia juga sempat tertegun.

Jeonghan mengabaikannya begitu saja. Ia merubah posisinya dan menatap lurus ke depan. _Bukan urusannya._

Saat itu juga Jeonghan mendengar kekehan kecil. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang pria itu tertawakan.

Setelahnya Jeonghan merasakan pria di sampingnya sedikit mendekat sebelum ia mendengar bisikan, "Ikat rambutmu lepas."

 _Sial! Di saat seperti ini._

Dengan berusaha tenang dan dengan menunjukkan sikap masa bodohnya Jeonghan menarik karet putus yang mengikat rambut panjangnya, dan membiarkan rambutnya tergerai begitu saja.

"Kau lebih cantik seperti ini." Celetuk pria di sampingnya, _lagi_.

Bukan karena tidak mau mengakui kenyataan, Jeonghan menyadari bahwa ia memang memiliki wajah _feminin_ seperti seorang wanita, akan tetapi Jeonghan tidak suka dengan kata _cantik_ yang kebanyakan orang-orang selalu katakan pada dirinya. Bagaimanapun ia seorang pria yang akan senang jika dikatakan tampan.

 _Ah, pikirannya berhasil dialihkan._

Jeonghan kembali menoleh pada pria di sampingnya, tatapannya tak sedikitpun menyembunyikan perasaan jengkelnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam seminar yang hanya dikhususkan untuk mahasiswa Psikologi?"

"Oh, kau tahu jika aku bukan dari Fakultas Psikologi?" Pria itu tampak takjub, namun berbeda dengan raut wajah Jeonghan yang terlihat semakin kesal. Menyadari hal itu pria berlesung pipit ternsenyum kecil, "Baiklah-baiklah... mungkin kau bisa mengatakan jika aku sedang melihat-lihat?"

"Kalau begitu teruslah melihat-lihat dan jangan menggangguku." Jeonghan mengucapkan kalimat peringatan, lalu dengan _gesture_ tak ingin mendengar satu saja kalimat balasan ia kembali menatap ke depan, dengan wajah serius ia berusaha mengumpulkan konsentrasinya.

Tetapi Jeonghan merasa semakin kacau, ia sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi, karena sejak sekitar tiga menit ia merasa telah ditatap, dipandangi, sedemikian rupa. Untuk ke sekian kali ia menoleh ke samping,

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jeonghan kembali bertanya dengan intonasi dan penekanan nada dalam kalimatnya karena menahan amarah.

"Melihat-lihat." Jawab pria berlesung pipit dengan wajah polos bak bocah tanpa dosa.

Mendengar jawaban itu Jeonghan segera berdiri dengan bermaksud untuk berpindah tempat duduk namun dengan cekatan pria itu menahan tangannya dan menarik Jeonghan dengan kuat namun pelan sehingga Jeonghan kembali duduk seperti semula tanpa membuat suara kegaduhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Terdengar kegeraman dalam suara Jeonghan yang sengaja ditahan agar tetap pelan.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi." Ucap pria itu.

Mendengar hal itu Jeonghan menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. Kemudian ia melihat pria dengan lesung pipit itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku jaketnya sebelum sesuatu berbentuk persegi panjang dengan bungkus warna merah pekat diletakkan di telapak tangan Jeonghan. Setelahnya tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pria asing itu berdiri dari duduknya sebelum pergi, dan di sisi lain Jeonghan terus termangu tak mengerti menatap benda di tangannya hanya untuk dikejutkan oleh suara yang secara tak masuk akal sudah ia kenali, pria yang Jeonghan pikir sudah pergi berbisik tepat di telinganya,

"Namaku Choi Seungcheol, kau bisa mencariku di Fakultas Teknik. Salam kenal, _Yoon Jeonghan."_

Dan pria itu menghilang di balik pintu ruangan. Meninggalkan Jeonghan dengan seribu pertanyaan karena kalimat terakhirnya.

* * *

...

Jeonghan menggeram kesal ketika membuka lokernya, benda persegi panjang dengan bungkus warna merah pekat berada di atas susunan buku-buku, ia benci harus mengingat bahwa itu cokelat, ia tidak suka cokelat, dan sekarang ia benci cokelat, ia juga membenci...

" _Choi Seungcheol!_ Sialan!" Pekik Jeonghan kesal.

Sejak saat itu, cokelat hari ini adalah cokelat yang ke tiga puluh. Dalam setiap hari Jeonghan menemukan sebatang cokelat di dalam loker, atau di atas buku catatan yang ia tinggalkan di atas meja perpustakaan saat ia sedang mencari buku untuk tugasnya, atau entah bagaimana caranya beberapa kali ia menemukan cokelat di dalam tasnya. Meskipun Jeonghan tak pernah bertemu Seungcheol lagi sejak pertemuan pertama mereka dan tak pernah sekalipun memergoki secara langsung bahwa Seungcheol yang meletakkan cokelat itu, namun tak diragukan lagi bahwa pria itu satu-satunya yang berani melakukannya, setidaknya itulah yang diyakini Jeonghan. Cokelat itu mengganggunya, atau paling tidak ia akan berkata Seungcheol mengusiknya menggunakan sesuatu yang tidak ia sukai, namun begitu Jeonghan pun tak tertarik untuk menemui Seungcheol hanya sekedar untuk bertanya apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan pria itu atau bahkan sampai terlibat lebih jauh dengan pria yang melakukan hal-hal seperti seorang _stalker_.

 _Tak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Jangan terpancing. Tenanglah, dan abaikan saja sampai si brengsek Choi seungcheol itu lelah melakukan hal bodoh ini._ Kalimat itu sudah seperti mantra untuk menenangkan dan meredam kemarahannya, meskipun itu tak pernah berhasil.

Jeonghan mengambil cokelat itu lalu melemparnya ke tempat sampah di samping loker, kemudian ia mengambil buku yang diperlukan sebelum menutup kembali pintu loker dan berjalan pergi, namun di perempat jalan langkahnya terhenti...

" _Ugh!_ " geramnya selagi berbalik dan berjalan dengan langkah cepat ke arah tempat sampah lalu mengambil kembali cokelat itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Pada akhirnya Jeonghan meletakkan cokelat hari ini bersama dua puluh sembilan cokelat lainnya dengan bersusun di atas meja belajarnya.

 **.**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be continue...**_

 _151120 | 0304_

* * *

Hola...

Ini fanfict Seventeen pertama saya, tapi bukan fanfict pertama yang saya buat, jauh sebelumnya sampai saat ini saya sudah membuat fanfict otp kesayangan saya yang lain, saya hadir dengan penname baru, :)

Untuk FF ini beri saya waktu 3 hari untuk melanjutkannya, dan semoga di terima oleh orang-orang yang keserimpet, yang tergelincir, yang terjatuh ke dalam kemilau _diamond life_ XD

Ok, thank you...

Salam kenal,

 _ **Barbie J.**_


	2. CH 1 Lust

** Picture of Lust**

Choi Seungcheol – Yoon Jeonghan

 ** _Barbie J_**

 ** _._**

* * *

.

 _Dia adalah gambaran dari apa yang kita sebut nafsu._

 **CH 1 "Lust"**

Ketika kau berkata _tidak peduli_ , sesungguhnya kau telah melarikan diri. Saat kau berpura-pura tidak melihat maka kau akan semakin melihatnya. Jeonghan terlambat menyadarinya, bahwa jika itu sebuah pertaruhan maka Jeonghan telah kalah. Ia berpikir bahwa _pria itu_ akan lelah dan menyerah mengusiknya, tetapi sebaliknya ia sendirilah yang lelah, hanya karena sebuah benda persegi panjang dengan bungkus merah, bisa membuatnya merasa tertekan bahkan selalu berhasil memancing amarahnya, dan itu tidak akan terjadi jika Choi Seungcheol tidak _menerornya_ menggunakan sesuatu yang ia benci. Tentu saja, Jeonghan dengan pasti menghitung bahwa cokelat itu selalu datang hingga hari ke 50, bahkan cokelat pertama hingga ke 15 hari sudah membusuk dan Jeonghan sudah membuangnya ke tempat sampah, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu cokelat yang lainnya akan menyusul. Namun entah mengapa cokelat itu seakan tak ada habisnya, cokelat itu datang sebanyak yang ia buang, bagaimana Jeonghan akan menganggap keadaan ini adalah normal?

Jeonghan memasuki kelas dan duduk di samping Jisoo sembari melempar ringan cokelat yang dibawanya ke atas meja, satu untuk hari ini yang ia temukan di dalam loker.

"Perlu bantuan untuk menghabiskannya?" tawar Jisoo tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari cokelat di atas meja.

Jeonghan menggeleng. "Aku akan melemparkannya ke wajah orang itu." jawabnya dingin.

"Kalau kau menemuinya sama saja kau mengikuti keinginannya."

Jeonghan menoleh pada Jisoo dan menatapnya lekat. Hong Jisoo, salah satu dari dua orang yang mengetahui masalahnya dengan Choi Seungcheol. Hong Jisoo, seseorang dari fakultas yang sama dengannya, sesungguhnya sudah menarik perhatian Jeonghan karena sikap lembutnya. Beberapa hari sebelumnya pria bermata sayu itu tak sengaja memergoki Jeonghan membuang cokelat ke tempat sampah sembari mengumpat, dan karena Jisoo adalah seorang teman yang dekat dengannya, Jeonghan tak canggung menceritakan masalah yang ia hadapi. Tetapi mendengar ceritanya, Jisoo justru menertawakannya sembari berkata ;

 _Jika tahu aku akan melihat ekspresimu semanis ini karena marah setelah menerima cokelat, seharusnya dari dulu aku memberikanmu cokelat sebagai hadiah._

Jeonghan tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Jisoo dengan mengatakan hal menyebalkan itu, tetapi ia bersyukur Jisoo tidak benar-benar memberinya cokelat.

"Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana? Ini benar-benar menggangguku." Nada suara Jeonghan melemah, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Haruskah aku menyelesaikan masalah ini untukmu?" Jisoo kembali menawarkan bantuannya.

"Tidak, tidak. Yang kupikirkan sekarang aku harus menghadapinya langsung dan membuatnya berhenti."

Jisoo berdecih pelan seakan Jeonghan mengatakan hal yang lucu, "Kau pikir dia akan berhenti begitu saja jika kau bicara padanya? Dia melakukannya sejauh ini Hanie- _ah_ , seharusnya kau tahu itu tidak akan berhasil."

"Tetap saja aku tidak bisa lari lagi." Jeonghan menghela nafas, "Jika bicara padanya tidak berhasil, aku akan memikirkan cara lain."

"Seperti apa?"

 _Seperti apa?_ Jeonghan tak menjawab, bukankah ia sudah bilang bahwa ia akan memikirkannya?

Jisoo mengangguk pelan namun ekspresinya memperlihatkan keraguan atas apapun rencana Jeonghan.

"Beritahu aku jika kau membutuhkanku."

Jeonghan tersenyum.

"Cokelat?" Seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Jeonghan sembari mengambil cokelat di atas meja.

Jeonghan dan Jisoo menoleh bersamaan.

"Perlu bantuan untuk menghabiskan yang satu ini?" Tanya pria yang memiliki mata sipit selagi menatap cokelat itu dengan mata lapar.

"Aku sudah menanyakan hal yang sama." Jisoo menanggapi.

"Hoshi- _ah_ , apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah Fakultas Seni bukan di sini?" Jeonghan menimpali sembari mengambil cokelat dari tangan Hoshi. Seorang lagi yang mengetahui tentang _'Cokelat dari Choi Seungcheol'_.

"Ah _hyung_ , apa kau lupa kemarin kau memintaku mencari tahu tentang Choi Seungcheol?" Kening Hoshi berkerut tampak kesal dan menuntut.

"Oh maaf, aku lupa." Jeonghan terkekeh. "Lalu?"

Hoshi menampakkan senyuman manis sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak menemukan apapun." Jeonghan sudah hendak marah tetapi Hoshi segera melanjutkan. "Tapi satu hari ini dia ada jadwal kuliah penuh." Hoshi kembali menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

"Kau tidak mendapatkan apapun tentang Choi Seungcheol tapi kau mengetahui jadwal kuliahnya, hal aneh apa yang kau katakan." Jeonghan bertanya heran.

"Kau mengetahui jadwal kuliah Choi Seungcheol dengan bertanya pada seseorang tapi kau tidak bisa menemukan apapun tentang informasi pribadinya, itu yang kau maksud, bukan? Hoshi- _ah_?" Jisoo memperjelas sembari memastikan pada Hoshi,

Hoshi mengangguk. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu siapa Choi Seungcheol?"

Jeonghan tak memberi jawaban.

"Kalau begitu kau pasti sudah tertarik padanya, _hyung..."_

"Hei!" Tegur Jeonghan tak suka.

Hoshi tertawa dan Jisoo terkekeh.

"Lalu apa sekarang aku boleh memakan cokelat itu? Aku sedang lapar." Hoshi kembali menatap cokelat di tangan Jeonghan.

"Dia akan melemparkannya ke wajah orang itu." Jisoo kembali terkekeh.

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali."

"Setelah ini aku akan meneraktirmu. Terimakasih sudah membantuku." Jeonghan menepuk pantat Hoshi.

"Benarkah?!" Hoshi menempelkan kedua telapak tangan di kedua sisi pipinya, respon senang yang berlebihan itu mengundang tawa Jeonghan dan Jisoo.

Mereka berbincang banyak hal, sesekali tawa mereka memenuhi kelas, hingga Hoshi harus pergi karena kelas Psikologi akan segera dimulai. Jeonghan berterimakasih sekali lagi pada Hoshi sebelum dia pergi, ia senang karena Hoshi adalah teman yang sudah seperti seorang adik yang bisa ia andalkan dan selalu membantunya jika ia mengalami kesulitan.

 **. . .**

Jeonghan berjalan melewati koridor selagi mencari ruangan klub yang diikuti Seungcheol. Menurut Hoshi, pada saat sore Seungcheol memiliki kegiatan klub, dan Jeonghan memutuskan untuk tidak menemuinya saat jam kuliah karena ia ingin menghindari ramainya mahasiswa, tetapi meskipun melihat hari sudah hampir melewati sore, fakultas Teknik masih ramai dengan mahasiswa. Melihat tatapan mereka pada dirinya, sepertinya mereka bahkan bisa membedakan mana mahasiswa yang berasal dari Fakultas Teknik dan yang bukan, Jeonghan bisa membaca itu dari mata mereka yang menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan _'dia bukan bagian dari kita, apa yang dilakukannya di sini?'_ seperti sebuah _klan,_ Jeonghan hampir saja tergelak melihat mereka seolah menganggap dirinya sebagai orang yang tampak _kuno_. Tetapi jika dipikirkan kembali hal itu tidak mengherankan, dari segi penampilan pun bisa terlihat perbedaannya, jika Jeonghan memakai kemeja putih dengan celana hitam biasa, kancing kemeja teratas dipasang dan kemeja dimasukan ke dalam celana dengan rapi, rambut terlihat sangat terawat meski digerai namun tak tampak sehelaipun menjadi kusut karena hembusan angin—mereka bisa dengan mudah mengatakan bahwa Jeonghan adalah mahasiswa Psikologi karena hanya mereka satu-satunya yang memiliki peraturan tentang bagaimana harus berpakaian saat menghadiri kelas. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan penampilan mahasiswa Teknik yang mayoritas terlihat lebih santai _,_ meski mereka pun memiliki ekspresi wajah serius yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka bukan perkumpulan orang-orang yang suka bersantai-santai, karena itu Jeonghan mengasumsikan bahwa Choi Seungcheol satu-satunya mahasiswa Teknik yang suka bermain-main.

Jeonghan sudah memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakan pada Seungcheol nanti, tetapi ia hanya mendapat kekecewaan ketika tidak menemukan Seungcheol di ruangan yang dari pada dikatakan sebagai ruangan klub, itu justru tampak seperti lab komputer. Jeonghan bertanya pada salah satu mahasiswa dan mereka memberitahunya bahwa Seungcheol baru saja keluar. Jeonghan tidak mungkin menemuinya di hari yang lain, dia bukan seseorang yang memiliki banyak waktu untuk semakin lama bermain _kucing-kucingan_ dengan Seungcheol, karena itu ia putuskan untuk mencarinya.

Waktu tidak pernah mau menunggu, Jeonghan melihat jam tangannya menunjuk pada jam 04:12, ia sudah berjalan hampir 30 menit, namun semakin ia berjalan ia merasa semakin kehilangan arah, terlalu banyak tangga, terlalu banyak ruangan, bahkan ia berakhir di sebuah taman kecil di belakang gedung, taman yang baru ia ketahui keberadaannya, sebenarnya Jeonghan pun pertama kali memasuki fakultas Teknik, dan dari pada berjalan seperti orang yang mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami, sesungguhnya ia bisa saja bertanya pada seseorang, namun ia harus menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama berapa kali untuk mendapat jawaban di mana Choi Seungcheol berada? Mengingat bahwa mungkin hanya satu banding seratus untuk bisa bertemu dan bertanya pada orang yang tepat atau bisa dikatakan seseorang yang mengenal Seungcheol di tengah banyaknya mahasiswa fakultas Teknik.

Jeonghan memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat dari mana ia masuk, mungkin menunggu di pintu keluar bukan ide buruk, karena kakinya juga sudah terasa sakit. Jeonghan berjalan di lorong terbuka, di samping kanan terdapat lapangan sepak bola sedangkan di samping kiri terdapat lapangan basket. Melihat dari ramainya teriakan mahasiswa, sepertinya di lapangan basket sedang ada yang bertanding, Jeonghan berhenti dan melihat dari jauh, ia ingin mendekat tetapi mengingat tujuan utamanya, ia mengurungkan niat itu lalu kembali berjalan, dan saat itu tiba-tiba terdengar siulan yang cukup keras dari arah lapangan basket, jika saja Jeonghan tidak menyadari bahwa semua orang sedang menatapnya, mungkin Jeonghan tidak akan mengetahui bahwa siulan itu ditujukan pada dirinya. Siulan itu terdengar lagi saat Jeonghan sudah berhenti melangkah, kemudian ia menoleh pada sumber suara, di sanalah Seungcheol, berdiri di tengah lapangan basket sembari memegang bola basket, sedangkan satu tangannya melambai ke arahnya. Saat Jeonghan melihat Seungcheol melempar bola basket pada yang lain sebelum menghampirinya, ia sempat lupa tujuannya, melainkan ia lega akhirnya bisa menemukan orang yang ia cari.

Seungcheol berdiri di hadapan Jeonghan sembari tersenyum, "Perlu waktu lama untuk membuatmu mencariku." Ucapnya selagi menarik tangan Jeonghan dan menyalaminya, "Halo, Jeonghan." Lanjutnya tanpa melepas senyum yang menampilkan lesung pipitnya.

Jeonghan yang sesaat membeku namun kemudian mengingat kembali tujuan utamanya, segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman Seungcheol. "Dari mana kau tahu aku mencarimu?" tanyanya dengan _ketus_.

"Apa aku salah?" Kedua alis Seungcheol terangkat.

Jeonghan diam tak menjawab. Kemudian ia mengambil cokelat dari dalam tasnya lalu menarik tangan Seungcheol dan meletakkan cokelat itu di telapak tangannya.

"Berhenti menggangguku." Ucap Jeonghan dengan nada serius.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" Sebaliknya Seungcheol bertanya dengan santai.

"Aku membencinya." Tekan Jeonghan.

"Aku tahu."

Jeonghan tertegun, jawaban Seungcheol tentu saja mengejutkannya. Pria itu mengetahui bahwa dirinya tidak menyukai cokelat dan dia tetap memberinya cokelat— _setiap hari?_

"Kenapa terkejut? Seharusnya sejak pertama kita bertemu kau sudah tahu bahwa aku mengetahui segalanya tentangmu." Seungcheol tersenyum, senyum yang terlihat nakal.

Jeonghan ternganga tak percaya, Choi Seungcheol benar-benar _stalker!_

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, Jeonghan beranjak dan berjalan cepat, tiba-tiba ia merasa takut menghadapi Choi Seungcheol, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa bahwa jika ia terlibat lebih jauh maka ia akan terseret ke dalam sesuatu yang buruk. Jeonghan berpikir untuk saat ini ia akan percaya pada intuisinya dan menjauhi Seungcheol, tetapi ternyata itu tidak semudah yang Jeonghan pikirkan, Seungcheol mengekorinya, dan yang lebih mengejutkan, saat dia menyamakan langkah, pria itu merangkul bahunya yang secara refleks membuat dirinya berhenti dan membeku.

"Kau menyimpan Cokelat yang lainnya jadi kenapa kau tidak menyimpan yang satu ini?" Seungcheol berbisik tepat di telinga Jeonghan selagi tangan di bahunya bergerak turun ke pinggang lalu bergeser ke dalam saku celana Jeonghan dan meletakkan Cokelat itu di sana.

Jeonghan mendorong dada Seungcheol dengan keras namun efek yang ditimbulkan tak sebesar usahanya, Seungcheol hanya sedikit bergeser dari tubuhnya meski rangkulan tangannya terlepas.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?! Aku tidak mengenalmu jadi jangan—"

Jeonghan tercekat saat Seungcheol sudah berdiri sangat dekat di hadapannya sembari mengendus rambutnya. "Aku penasaran aroma wangi apa yang sedari tadi tercium, sudah kuduga itu berasal dari rambutmu."

Jeonghan menahan nafas, meski tak melihatnya tetapi ia bisa merasakan bibir Seungcheol menekan rambutnya di bagian sisi samping. Setelahnya pria itu mundur satu langkah dan menatap tepat ke dalam mata Jeonghan yang saat itu juga menatap padanya dengan bingung. Kemudian Seungcheol menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya saat menunjuk Jeonghan sembari berkata, " _Picture of Lust"_

Seungcheol berbalik dan meninggalkan Jeonghan yang mematung, Jeonghan bahkan tak sadar telah menjadi pusat perhatian yang berbisik tentangnya. Ia tak dapat memahami apa yang baru saja terjadi, apa yang baru saja Seungcheol lakukan, dan apa yang baru saja Seungcheol katakan.

 _Ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar dengan memutuskan menemui Seungcheol._

 **. . .**

Jeonghan berjalan dengan langkah cepat ke arah parkir mobil, wajahnya pucat dan eskpresinya terlihat bingung, pikirannya masih berkutat dengan Choi Seungcheol sampai ia tak mendengar Hoshi yang berlari ke arahnya sembari memanggil namanya berulang kali. Saat Hoshi sudah berjalan beriringan di sampingnya Jeonghan tak terlihat terkejut meski dia datang tiba-tiba, Jeonghan justru berhenti melangkah dan tertegun menatap Hoshi.

"Ada apa?" Kini Hoshi yang tampak kebingungan.

"Hoshi- _ah,_ apa sebaiknya aku pindah dari sini?" Jeonghan bertanya, ia terlihat benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir tenang.

Hoshi mengerjapkan matanya berulang karena ia semakin tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu, _hyung?_ "

"Choi Seungcheol seperti macan, _ah_ tidak, dia seperti singa, bukan bukan, dia lebih seperti serigala. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Jisoo benar, berbicara padanya tidak akan ada gunanya, lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?..."

Jeonghan berbicara tanpa henti dan membuat Hoshi tertegun dengan bibir terbuka, dan baru ia mengerti bahwa Jeonghan sedang panik. Jeonghan yang selalu bisa mengontrol emosinya kini terlihat panik. Itu bukan hal yang biasa.

" _Hyung,_ dengarkan..." Hoshi memegang pundak Jeonghan dan menatap matanya dengan serius. "Sekarang kau pulanglah dan jangan memikirkan apapun. Berusahalah untuk membuang apapun yang terjadi hari ini, lalu besok kau akan bisa berpikir dengan tenang lagi. Mengerti?"

Jeonghan mengangguk dengan patuh seperti anjing jinak yang diberi perintah oleh tuannya. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Hoshi dengan berusaha membuang segala yang terjadi hari ini. Dari belakang, Hoshi melambaikan tangan sembari bergumam; "Sudah kukatakan aku akan menghajar kalian jika kalian keterlaluan."

.

* * *

Jeonghan tidak mengerti mengapa satu hari terasa begitu cepat, ia baru saja memejamkan mata lalu saat membuka mata, sinar matahari sudah menyinari tirai di jendela kamarnya. Meskipun ia sudah berusaha mengikuti apa yang disarankan Hoshi sehari sebelumnya, tetapi hingga bangun tidur ia tak bisa berpikir tenang, bahkan Jeonghan melupakan tugas kuliah hari ini, pikirannya di penuhi oleh Seungcheol dan Seungcheol hingga itu menyebabkan dirinya kesal dan marah sepanjang malam.

Jeonghan terdiam di dalam mobilnya ketika sudah sampai di Universitas, untuk pertama kali ia merasa resah hanya untuk melangkahkan kaki di Universitasnya sendiri. Pikiran tentang bagaimana jika seandainya ia bertemu Seungcheol lagi terus bermain di benaknya, jantungnya justru berdegup gugup, bukan karena Jeonghan seorang pengecut yang penakut, tetapi ada hal lain tentang Choi Seungcheol yang tidak bisa ia gambarkan dengan penjelasan. Kenyataan bahwa Seungcheol telah mengintimidasi dan mendominasi adalah yang ditakutkan Jeonghan.

Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan sembari bergumam. "Tidak mungkin aku bertemu dengannya. Dia di fakultas berbeda. Jadi tidak mungkin. Tenanglah..." Kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya selagi menghela nafas setelah berusaha menenangkan diri.

Setelah diam beberapa menit lebih lama akhirnya Jeonghan keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintu—hanya untuk dikejutkan oleh siulan yang langsung menyapanya. Jeonghan hampir saja terjatuh karena terkejut melihat Seungcheol berdiri menyandar di samping pintu mobil.

Kening Seungcheol bertaut. "Aku mengejutkanmu?" Tanyanya dengan raut wajah polos,

 _Tentu saja!_

Tetapi Jeonghan tak menjawab. Ia segera berbalik dan berjalan cepat seolah ingin lepas dari seseorang yang terlihat ingin memangsanya. Dan Jeonghan merutuk _sialan_ karena Seungcheol mengikutinya di belakang, bahkan ia mendengar pria itu terkekeh, sepertinya dia senang bermain-main. Jeonghan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat menahan diri untuk tak terpancig amarah, langkahnya berhenti kemudian ia berbalik, Seungcheol memiringkan kepala sembari tersenyum, matanya berbicara bahwa ia menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakan Jeonghan, melihat itu Jeonghan jatuh terpaku karena tak mengerti betapa Seungcheol sungguh terlihat menikmati situasi mengesalkan itu.

Kedua alis Seungcheol terangkat. "Sepertinya tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan." Ucapnya.

"Ak—" Jeonghan tercekat karena apa yang ingin dikatakan menghilang begitu saja. Seungcheol menanggapinya dengan gumaman bertanya dan Jeonghan kembali bisa berpikir. "Apa yang kau inginkan kali ini?"

Jeonghan mundur satu langkah saat melihat Seungcheol mendekat ke arahnya, setelahnya ia tak bisa mundur lagi ketika Seungcheol menarik tangannya dan memaksanya untuk menyamakan langkah dengannya. Pria itu menyeret dirinya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan gedung fakultas Psikologi.

"Lepaskan! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jeonghan yang tengah terkejut berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman Seungcheol namun pria berlesung pipit itu justru menggenggam tangannya semakin erat.

"Kau bertanya apa yang kuinginkan, jadi sekarang aku menunjukkan padamu apa yang kuinginkan untuk saat ini."

 _Untuk saat ini?_

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku ingin kau bersamaku untuk satu hari ini."

Kening Jeonghan bertaut tak mengerti. "Hei lepaskan! Aku harus menghadiri kuliah yang sangat penting!"

"Aku tidak peduli."

Jeonghan ternganga, ia kehabisan kata-kata. Seungcheol seseorang yang memiliki sifat semaunya dan ia seakan tak bisa membantah intimidasinya. Ketika Jeonghan melihat kemana Seungcheol membawanya, ia semakin bingung, mereka sedang memasuki halaman gedung fakultas Teknik, dan Seungcheol belum melepaskan tangannya sehingga mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Jeonghan menoleh menatap Seungcheol, ia menemukan bahwa pria itu terlihat tidak peduli, bahkan dia bersiul-siul kecil dengan santai. Jeonghan berpikir apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan? Apa tujuannya? Lalu muncul dalam benaknya...

"Kau menyukaiku?"

Langkah Jeonghan terhenti bersama dengan langkah kaki Seungcheol, siulannya tak terdengar,

" _Hah?_ " Seungcheol menoleh dengan ekspresi terkejut seakan bertanya hal tak masuk akal apa yang baru saja diucapkan Jeonghan.

Mata Jeonghan mengerjap beberapa kali. _Bukan itu?_ _Lalu_ _apa?_ Kini Jeonghan merasa gugup dan canggung, juga sedikit malu atas pertanyaan yang tanpa ia pikir panjang.

"Lepaskan. Kelasku akan segera dimulai." Jeonghan mengalihkan pembicaraan sembari menarik tangannya, namun untuk kesekian Seungcheol tak mengendurkan genggamannya.

Seungcheol tersenyum kecil. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku ingin kau bersamaku untuk satu hari ini?"

Jeonghan menghela nafas frustrasi. "Dengar, aku tidak mengenalmu."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa mengenalku selama bersamaku."

Lagi-lagi Seungcheol mematahkan kata-katanya. Bagaimana Jeonghan tidak kesal?

"Aku tidak ingin mengenalmu." Tegas Jeonghan.

"Itu penolakan yang menyakitkan..." Seungcheol cemberut seperti seorang bocah yang kecewa karena tidak diikuti keinginannya sebelum detik kemudian dia terkekeh kecil setelah melihat eskpresi Jeonghan yang tampak terkejut dengan kening kusut yang terlihat jelas karena sikapnya yang tiba-tiba berubah.

Tentu saja Jeonghan terkejut melihat ekspresi dan sikap Seungcheol yang berbeda-beda dan selalu berubah-ubah.

"Kau terkejut aku bisa melakukan _aegyo_?" Tanya Seungcheol selagi ia bisa membaca makna raut wajah Jeonghan. "Tenang saja, jika kau mau aku bisa melakukannya satu hari penuh ini untukmu." Lanjutnya.

Setelahnya tangan Jeonghan kembali ditarik dan kakinya kembali melangkah bersama langkah Seungcheol. Lagi-lagi pria itu tak memberinya kesempatan untuk membalas kata-katanya. Saat mereka berhenti, Jeonghan bisa menebak bahwa ia berada di ruangan untuk kelas pagi Seungcheol, kemudian seorang pria bersuara berat dan dalam yang duduk di dekat jendela melambaikan tangan dan menyapanya, Seungcheol menghampirinya dan mereka berkelakar kecil, Jeonghan juga bisa menebak dari _gesture_ mereka bahwa mereka adalah teman dekat. Tetapi ada satu masalah yang lebih penting dari pada membaca gerak-gerik atau mendengar percakapan mereka, _Seungcheol belum melepaskan tangannya_ , dan Jeonghan merasa tidak nyaman saat orang-orang di ruangan melihat bahasa tubuh mereka dengan begitu intens dan menyelidik. Dengan diam dan perlahan ia menarik tangannya namun itu justru membuat Seungcheol menoleh padanya,

"Wonwoo- _yah,_ kenalkan dia Jeonghan." Seungcheol menunjuk Jeonghan dengan tatapannya pada pria yang bernama Wonwoo.

Jeonghan terkesiap, ia menoleh dan menatap Seungcheol dengan bingung sebelum menoleh pada Wonwoo.

"Aku sudah tahu, tapi kupikir kau tidak akan mengenalkan kami, _hyung."_ Balas Wonwoo pada Seungcheol, kemudian ia menoleh pada Jeonghan. "Hai, Jeonghan _hyung._ " Sapanya.

Meskipun bingung dan begitu banyak muncul pertanyaan di kepalanya, Jeonghan berusaha tersenyum walaupun sangat terlihat dipaksakan. "Hai. Wonwoo." Jawabnya kaku.

"Wonwoo adalah juniorku, tapi karena dia memiliki otak brilian, dia bisa mengambil kelas yang sama dengan seniornya." Seungcheol menjelaskan pada Jeonghan.

 _Tetapi ia tidak bertanya._ _Siapa yang peduli tentang siapa Wonwoo._ Kenapa Seungcheol memperlakukan dirinya seperti seorang kekasih yang sedang diperkenalkan pada sahabatnya?

"Sekarang bisakah kau membiarkan aku pergi?" Jeonghan berbisik.

"Kemarilah." Seungcheol justru menariknya ke bangku kosong di belakang Wonwoo. "Duduk..." Perintahnya kemudian.

Jeonghan tak menuruti. Ia bukan anjing yang harus duduk jika Seungcheol memintanya.

"Jangan keras kepala, duduklah." Seungcheol menarik tubuh Jeonghan dan menuntunnya untuk duduk kemudian ia sendiri pun menarik kursi dan meja yang letaknya sedikit berjarak dengan Jeonghan sehingga ia bisa berada tepat di samping Jeonghan.

"Sekarang apa?" Jeonghan bertanya sembari menekan rendah suaranya, menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang menahan emosi.

Seungcheol menunjuk ke depan. "Profesor sudah datang, kau tidak boleh bicara."

Jeonghan menatap ke depan, seorang peofesor yang sudah beruban meletakkan bukunya di atas podium sebelum menyapa mahasiswa. Jeonghan benar-benar merasa ia terjebak di dalam situasi yang gawat karena ia tak bisa meninggalkan kuliahnya sendiri, Jeonghan menatap ke depan dan melihat profesor itu sudah memulai kuliahnya, seluruh mahasiwa di dalam ruangan berkonsentrasi mendengarkan, hanya ia yang tampak gelisah. Sesaat ia menoleh pada Seungcheol, pandangan pria itu juga terfokus pada mata kuliah, bahkan ia baru pertama kali melihat Seungcheol begitu diam dan berkonsentrasi. Jeonghan kembali menatap profesor, sepintas mendengarkan tetapi ia hampir tak mengerti apa yang dijelaskan. Tak ada cara lain, ia hanya perlu mengangkat tangan, meminta izin ke kamar mandi lalu ia bisa kembali ke fakultasnya sendiri. Jeonghan mengangkat tangannya, namun itu terhenti di pertengah dari rencananya, karena di sana Seungcheol menahan tangannya.

Seungcheol mendekatkan wajahnya. "Aku akan menciummu di sini jika kau tidak bisa diam." Bisiknya.

Jeonghan terkesiap sesaat, berpikir bahwa pria di hadapannya itu benar-benar gila, namun kemudian ia berusaha menarik tangannya, "Lepaskan." Bisiknya dengan geram sembari berusaha melepaskan tangannya namun Seungcheol terlalu kuat mencengkramnya.

"Kau ingin aku menciummu?" Seungcheol justruk bergerak semakin mendekat seakan perlawanan Jeonghan menantangnya. "Hari ini aku akan menciummu..." Seungcheol menjeda, ia tersenyum tetapi hanya satu sudut bibir tertarik ke samping, "...dan besok aku akan menyeretmu ke atas ranjang lalu menidurimu." Ucapnya dengan ancaman yang mengintimidasi.

Bibir Jeonghan terbuka dengan mata membelalak, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya, refleks ia berdiri lalu menampar Seungcheol, tidak cukup keras namun sangat cukup untuk menarik perhatian di dalam ruangan yang hening.

" _Sialan!_ " Gumamnya begitu pelan namun penuh tekanan amarah.

Jeonghan menarik tangannya dan menghempaskan tangan Seungcheol, kemudian ia berbalik dan menatap profesor yang terlihat kesal mendapati kelasnya dikacaukan dengan adegan yang tak beretika. Semua mahasiswa pun menatap bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, Jeonghan menyesal, karena itu ia membungkuk sebelum kemudian keluar dari ruangan.

Di sisi lain Seungcheol terkekeh, " _Ah_ , aku dipermalukan di depan profesor."

"Tapi kenapa wajahmu justru terlihat puas seperti itu?" Wonwoo menoleh ke belakang dan menimpali sembari berbisik.

"Kau tidak lihat? Dia benar-benar menggemaskan saat marah." Jawab Seungcheol dengan senyumnya yang justru terlihat semakin mengembang.

"Profesor pasti memanggilmu setelah ini." Wonwoo hendak berbalik ke depan namun ia terkejut melihat Seungcheol berdiri dari duduknya. "Kau mau ke mana?" Wonwoo bertanya namun tak mendapat jawaban, ia melihat Seungcheol keluar ruangan meskipun mendapat tatapan marah dari profesor saat meminta izin keluar. Wonwoo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

 **. . .**

Jeonghan melihat jam tangannya, masih ada waktu untuk menghadiri kelas, ia bergegas berjalan secepat mungkin, alasan kenapa ia tak bisa berlari karena sedang berada di koridor, membuatnya semakin kesal. Beberapa kali ia menyumpahi Seungcheol jika mengingat apa yang pria itu katakan, mengutuk Seungcheol karena membuatnya terlambat, ia tak habis pikir kenapa ia bisa terlibat masalah dengan pria itu.

"Yoon Jeonghan!"

Jeonghan terkesiap dan dengan refleks berhenti saat mendengar seseorang menyerukan namanya dari belakang, kemudian ia menoleh dan menadapati Seungcheol sedang berlari ke arahnya. _Keras kepala!_ Jeonghan kembali merutuk dalam hati, ia berbalik dan kembali berjalan cepat namun langkah kaki Seungcheol terdengar semakin mendekat, Jeonghan hendak berlari tapi itu terlambat, Seungcheol menahan lengannya.

Jeonghan menoleh dengan amarah yang semakin memuncak. "Apa yang kau inginkan?! Katakan apa yang kau inginkan!" Jeonghan menghardik dan menarik perhatian beberapa mahasiswa di koridor.

Tetapi apa yang di dapatkannya benar-benar tidak pernah ia bayangkan, Jeonghan tak tahu kapan Seungcheol menangkup wajahnya ke dalam kedua telapak tangannya, Jeonghan tak tahu kapan bibir Seungcheol menyentuh bibirnya, ia hanya tahu bahwa bibir itu telah bergerak lembut sebelum melumat dalam bibir bawahnya, menghisapnya lama sebelum melepaskannya. Itu bukan kecupan singkat, itu adalah ciuman dalam, dan apa yang dilakukannya? Ia hanya terperangah dengan bibir bawah memerah.

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku akan menciummu." Ucap Seungcheol sembari tersenyum lembut.

Wajahnya masih dalam rengkuhan tangan Seungcheol, Jeonghan mungkin tak akan pernah tersadar jika beberapa mahasiwa tidak bersorak dan bersiul pada mereka. Ia menepis tangan Seungcheol dari wajahnya kemudian mundur dua langkah dari hadapan pria itu. Jeonghan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi bibirnya terasa kelu, pikirannya kacau dan perasaanya bercampur aduk. Saat Seungcheol melangkah mendekat, refleks Jeonghan bergerak mundur, tetapi ia tak dapat bergerak lagi saat Seungcheol menarik pelan tangannya sebelum pria itu mengambil sebuah batang persegi panjang dari dalam saku jaketnya, benda yang sudah bisa Jeonghan tebak isinya—diletakkan di atas telapak tangannya.

"Cokelat hari ini." Ucapnya sembari melepaskan tangan Jeonghan. "Aku ingin menyeretmu kembali bersamaku, tapi membereskan masalah dengan profesor tidak akan mudah, jadi sampai jumpa, Jeonghan- _ie._ " Seungcheol berkata sembari dengan tiba-tiba kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dengan _gesture_ miring ke arah pipi Jeonghan seakan ia akan menciumnya di sana, namun pria berambut panjang itu lebih refleks dari sebelumnya, Jeonghan segera menghindar, dan itu membuat tawa Seungcheol meledak.

Seungcheol berbalik memunggungi Jeonghan dan melangkah pergi. Jeonghan menghela nafas berat, seakan ia baru saja terlepas dari hewan buas yang mengejarnya, ia menatap cokelat di tangannya, dan kemarahan kembali menguak, menyadari bahwa Seungcheol berhasil bermain-main dengan dirinya, kemudian ia mengingat ciuman sesaat lalu, _Argh! Kenapa dirinya begitu lemah?_ Jeonghan mengangkat wajah dengan keinginan mengejar Seungcheol lalu menonjok wajahnya, namun niatnya terpaksa diurungkan ketika ia melihat seorang pria bertubuh mungil menghampiri Seungcheol dan menepuk punggungnya dari belakang, kening Jeonghan bertaut, Seungcheol menghentikan langkahnya selagi berbalik kemudian dia tersenyum begitu lembut pada pria mungil itu, Jeonghan bisa berkata bahwa senyum Seungcheol penuh dengan perasaan kasih, begitu lembut, seperti seorang pria yang sedang tersenyum pada seseorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Entah mengapa Jeonghan merasa terganggu dengan pemandangan itu, namun pikirannya teralihkan oleh tepukan di bahunya, Jeonghan menoleh dan menemukan Jisoo berdiri di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Jisoo bertanya.

"Ak-aku..." _Apa yang harus ia katakan?_

" _Ah,_ tapi apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Jeonghan justru melemparkan kembali pertanyaan itu.

"Hanya ada sedikit keperluan." Jisoo menatap cokelat di tangan Jeonghan. "Kau menemui Choi Seungcheol?"

Jeonghan menjadi gugup, ia tersenyum kaku. "Jisoo, bukankah kita ada kelas, kau tidak masuk?"

"Kelas diundur satu jam karena profesor sedang menghadiri keperluan Universitas."

Jeonghan bernafas lega.

"Lalu, yang mana Choi Seungcheol?" Jisoo belum melepaskan keadaan yang Jeonghan coba sembunyikan.

"Akan kuceritakan nanti, sebaiknya kita segera pergi ke kelas, 15 menit lagi sudah satu jam." Jeonghan menarik tangan Jisoo dan mengajaknya berjalan bersamanya.

Jisoo diam namun mengikuti langkah Joenghan dan berjalan berdampingan dengannya, ia menoleh ke samping dan alisnya bertaut saat melihat Jeonghan memegangi bibir bawahnya. "Bibirmu sakit?"

Jeonghan terlihat salah tingkah dan menurunkan tangannya. "Ti-tidak."

Selagi berjalan, Jisoo menoleh ke belakang, menatap dengan ekspresi datar pada pria yang masih berbincang dengan pria bertubuh mungil, dan detik kemudian pria berlesung pipit juga menatap ke arahnya, dia tersenyum sembari mengangkat tangan lalu melambai kecil ke arahnya, Jisoo masih dengan ekspresi datarnya kembali berbalik dan merangkul bahu Jeonghan selama terus berjalan menjauh.

* * *

 ** _To be continue..._**

161215 | 1553

* * *

Halo...jumpa lagi...

Kemaren saya janji akan lanjut 3 hari kemudian, tapi saya tidak bisa menepatinya karena FF ini banyak mengalami perubahan, dari judul dan plot. Setelah saya berpikir panjang, ff ini memiliki cerita yang berat dan bertema dewasa, tapi judulnya malah _Chocolate,_ rasanya tidak pas _,_ dan setelah selesai bersemedi jadilah perubahan-perubahan ini. Jika ada yang mengira ff ini adalah tentang **_T **aruhan/Bet** , _NO!** _It's not_ , saya tidak terlalu suka dengan cerita tentang beberapa orang yang menjadikan seseorang sebagai taruhan. Ini hanya tentang... _Love~_... #ecie'! kekekee

Hope you enjoy guys~

 **Thanks to :**

 **jeonghanienoona**

 **Meymey Han**

 **ikka1296hoon** : Gak suka cokelat juga? hm...kembaran sama Jeonghan :3 Panggil bebiezie juga boleh, Terimakasih ^^

 **GameSMl**

 **The little spagetthy**

 **Dyovie**

 **Skymoebius**

 **bbihunminkook**

 **Ihfaherdiati395**

 **Byunbaby**

 **ryesung**

 **Fanxingege**

 **SeungHan17Ever**

 **fudan-pyon**

 **Coupshan**

 **Hosh hosh**

 **Cie cie**

 **Guest**

 **vermilion**

 **vibrrratoseh**

 **wulancho137** : Halo juga~ Salam kenal... ^^

 **cassiesvt** : Fandom merah menyala? Cassie? Saya YJS kekekee... salam kenal... Terimakasih~^^

 **yeoja.**

 **dederiri** : udah sayang, maaf lama ^^

 **A Y P**

 **LulluBee**

 **goolhara** : I love SeungHan too. Thank you very much jeng, lain kali Coups gak ada kerjaan biar dia minta sama jeng goolhara, jadiin tukang sapu kebun boleh #oops

 **seashellien**

 **yusrina. sj** : Sudah diupdate sayang, sorry lama.

 **JonginDO**

 **yukiyukaji**

 _ **Saya sangat berterimakasih pada semuanya, Thank you... #Bow**_

 _ **Ps : Sorry lama... *piss^^**_

 **Barbie J**


	3. CH 2 Pandora

**Picture of Lust**

Choi Seungcheol – Yoon Jeonghan

 _ **Barbie J**_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

" _You don't need a gun. You don't even need a pill. If you wanna die, just fall in love and you'll get killed."_

 **CH2 "Pandora"**

Langit mendung bergemuruh bersama kilatan petir. Hujan jatuh bak tangga nada. Gemercik terdengar seperti alunan lagu. Jalanan menjadi licin. Aroma musim hujan telah terasa. Hawa dingin berhembus kasar, bahkan kabut tipis mulai muncul di udara dan menghalangi pandangan. Jeonghan menatap ke luar jendela sembari memangku dagu dalam telapak tangan, pandangannya kosong menggambarkan bahwa pikirannya pun tak di sana. Ia menghela napas, untuk kesekian kali, lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya, kebiasaan ketika hatinya dalam suasana resah. Pikirannya diliputi kegelisahan tentang pria yang selalu mengganggunya, seperti ribuan _klise_ benaknya terus mengulang bagaimana pria itu menciumnya, bagaimana pria itu tersenyum, bagaimana pria itu bicara. Apakah dirinya sudah menjadi burung yang terjebak dalam sangkar seorang pemburu? _**Tidak.**_ Tentu saja ia menolaknya. Jeonghan kembali menghela napas, entah mengapa pikirannya selalu dengan mudah hanyut ke dalam dunia Choi Seungcheol. Ia bahkan tak mengetahui siapa pria itu. Ia hanya tahu bahwa pria itu mengganggu, dan ia tak menyukainya.

Jeonghan terhenyak mendengar ketukan pensil di atas meja tepat di hadapannya. Ia mengangkat wajah dan melihat Jisoo yang duduk di depannya tersenyum sembari menunjuk ke depan dengan pensilnya.

"Kelas sudah selesai."

Jeonghan terkejut, ia melihat ke sekitarnya dan menyadari bahwa sebagian mahasiswa sudah meninggalkan kelas. Lagi-lagi ia membuang-buang waktu memikirkan Seungcheol dan mengorbankan pelajaran kuliahnya. _Sialan!_

"Di luar masih hujan, ingin ke perpustakaan?" Jisoo menawarkan dalam kalimat pertanyaan, mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa Jeonghan sedang melamunkan sesuatu yang bisa ia tebak dengan mudah.

"Tidak. Aku berjanji akan meneraktir Hoshi, kau ingat? Aku belum menepatinya dan dia selalu menagihnya seolah dia tidak pernah punya uang untuk makan." Jelas Jeonghan selagi memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas. "Kau bisa bergabung jika kau mau. Aku akan meneraktirmu juga." Lanjutnya.

Terlukis bias kekecewaan di wajah Jisoo namun ia segera menghapusnya dengan senyuman ketika Jeonghan menatapnya dan menunggu jawaban.

"Terimakasih. Tapi aku harus mengerjakan sesuatu di perpustakaan. Lain kali saja, bagaimana?"

Jeonghan mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sebelum Hoshi datang kemari untuk menyeretku."

Jisoo terkekeh sebelum berhenti tiba-tiba saat menyadari sesuatu. "Jeonghan..." Panggilnya, menghentikan Jeonghan yang hendak beranjak. "Aku memiliki payung di dalam loker, bawalah." Ucapnya kemudian.

Jeonghan terpaku. Inilah yang membuat ia mengagumi sifat Jisoo. Terlebih lagi, pria itu selalu mengerti keadaannya, apa yang ia butuhkan, apa yang ia hadapi, bahkan apa yang ada di dalam benaknya. Bibir Jeonghan membentuk garis panjang menjadi senyum secerah mentari.

"Terimakasih." Ucapnya.

 **. . .**

Kening Jeonghan bertaut tak suka menatap sepatu dan ujung celananya basah oleh air hujan. Tetapi ia tak punya waktu untuk mengkhawatirkannya lebih jauh karena sesaat lalu Hoshi menghubunginya dan mengatakan bahwa ia sedang menunggu di gerbang Universitas. Dan sekali lagi, ponsel di dalam saku jaketnya bergetar, Jeonghan menggeram kecil, ia sudah bisa menebak siapa yang menghubunginya, _Hoshi benar-benar orang yang tidak sabaran._ Ia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat nama Hoshi di dalam layar, telpon masuk yang ke empat kali, ia hendak mengangkatnya namun itu tak sempat terjadi karena ponsel di tangannya dengan cepat kini berpindah tangan. Jeonghan terhentak, raut wajahnya terkejut melihat Seungcheol berada di bawah payungnya dengan tubuh basah sembari memegang ponsel miliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya sembari mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil ponselnya kembali namun Seungcheol menghindarinya. "Kembalikan!" seru Jeonghan namun ia harus menyerah saat Seungcheol justru tertawa begitu senang melihat dirinya berusaha keras untuk mengambil ponselnya kembali namun tak juga ia dapatkan karena pria berlesung pipit itu selalu berhasil mengelak. Mereka bahkan masih di bawah payung yang sama, tetapi Jeonghan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Aku akan mengembalikan ponselmu—" Seungcheol menjeda dengan kalimat menggantung, ia terkekeh melihat Jeonghan bermuka masam dan menatapnya dengan kebencian. "—besok. Di kafe _Red district_ jam 9. Jangan terlambat." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Mata Jeonghan mengerjap tak mengerti saat Seungcheol tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja setelahnya, dia berlari menembus hujan yang terlihat semakin membasahi tubuhnya. Jeonghan baru kembali pada kenyataan ketika Seungcheol sudah tak terlihat lagi.

" _Brengsek!_ Dia membawa ponselku." Jeonghan memaki dalam ke sia-siaan, lalu menghela napas frustrasi. "Aku bahkan tak berkutik menghadapinya." Sesalnya.

Tetapi setelahnya ia menyadari satu hal. Mengapa Seungcheol selalu datang di saat yang tepat ketika menemuinya? Bukankah jadwal dimulai dan berakhir kuliahnya tidak selalu sama, ia bahkan tidak memiliki kelas setiap hari. Apakah pria itu dengan sembarang menunggunya dan secara kebetulan bisa bertemu dengannya? Tidak mungkin. Jika seperti itu terlalu banyak kebetulan yang terjadi, sebuah kebetulan tidak akan datang secara berulang dan begitu sering. Jeonghan kembali mengingat kala Seungcheol mengatakan bahwa dia mengetahui segalanya tentang dirinya... kalau begitu siapa? Siapa yang telah memberitahunya?

Di tengah pikirannya yang kalut Jeonghan tersadar bahwa ia telah mematung cukup lama, kemudian ia melangkah namun benaknya terus tenggelam ke dalam ingatan saat ia pertama kali bertemu Seungcheol. Banyak sekali keanehan yang tak bisa ia uraikan untuk membuat korelasi antara satu dengan yang lain. Ia kembali berhenti saat melihat Hoshi berdiri di gerbang Universitas. Jeonghan tertegun. Benar... orang terdekatnya hanyalah Hoshi, Jisoo, dan...

" _Hyung!_ " Seseorang berseru pada Jeonghan. Pria di samping Hoshi yang baru Jeonghan sadari keberadaannya melambaikan tangan.

 _...dan Mingyu._

Apa di antara mereka ada hubungannya dengan Choi Seungcheol? Jeonghan menggelengkan kepalanya berulang, berusaha menepis pikiran buruk mengenai sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangan, namun detik kemudian tangannya membeku di udara, _kenapa ada Mingyu? Hoshi tidak menyebut Mingyu sedang bersamanya_ —Jeonghan benar-benar baru tersadar. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu, sahabat sejak kecilnya, kembali menyerukan namanya dan Jeonghan tertawa, tentu saja ia senang jika Mingyu juga bersama mereka. Dengan suasana hati yang berubah ceria, Jeonghan berlari tetapi hanya dalam beberapa langkah ia terpeleset yang kemudian terjatuh dengan pantat membentur tanah, payungnya terlepas dari genggaman dan air hujan mulai membasahi, namun dalam sekejap tubuhnya kembali berada di bawah naungan payung.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Seseorang bertanya dari arah belakang.

Jeonghan meringis kesakitan sembari menoleh, ia tertegun sesaat karena terkejut. "Wonwoo?"

"Kubantu berdiri." Wonwoo memegangi lengan Jeonghan dan membantunya berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Jeonghan bertanya seakan mereka berada di tempat privat yang tidak selayaknya bisa bertemu.

Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya dengan heran. "Kuliahku sudah selesai, aku sedang akan pulang. Kau sadar kita tidak di fakultas Psikologi bukan, _hyung?_ " Wonwoo terkekeh sembari membantu Jeonghan membenarkan letak tas ransel yang hendak jatuh dari bahu Jeonghan.

Jeonghan hanya tersenyum malu. Ia tak akan menjadi aneh jika orang yang ditemuinya bukan seseorang yang berhubungan dengan Choi Seungcheol.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Mingyu menghampiri sembari bertanya sedangkan Hoshi mengambil payung Jeonghan yang terjatuh.

"Tidak apa-apa. Wonwoo membantuku."

Mingyu menoleh pada Wonwoo, sesaat saling menatap datar sebelum keduanya kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada Jeonghan.

"Tubuhmu basah, _hyung._ " Mingyu memperhatikan baju Jeonghan yang basah dengan ekspresi ngeri. Ia memiliki kesamaan dengan Jeonghan—tak suka hal hal kotor.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pulang dan mengganti bajumu, kita batalkan saja hari ini." Hoshi memberikan payung Jeonghan yang terjatuh dan saat Jeonghan mengambilnya, Wonwoo bergeser lalu menjauhkan payungnya dari atas kepala Jeonghan.

"Tidak, kalian sudah lama menungguku. Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan memperlakukan aku seperti seorang pria yang sangat lemah, aku hanya terpeleset, mengerti? Lagi pula aku sudah sangat lapar." Jeonghan menoleh pada Wonwoo tanpa menunggu pendapat Hoshi dan Mingyu. "Wonwoo, ikutlah bersama kami, kami akan makan siang di restoran depan Universitas, aku meneraktir kalian semua."

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Terimakasih, _hyung._ Tapi aku tidak bisa ikut, aku harus bekerja paruh waktu setelah ini." Ia tersenyum tetapi merasa bersalah ketika melihat ekspresi kecewa Jeonghan. "Aku harus bekerja." Ulangnya meyakinkan.

"Dia bilang dia harus bekerja, biarkan saja dia pergi." Mingyu menimpali dengan nada suara yang terkesan tajam bahkan tanpa menatap Wonwoo.

Jeonghan tak mengerti mengapa Mingyu yang biasanya adalah seseorang yang bersahabat dengan semua orang kini terlihat kasar pada Wonwoo. Ia menatap Mingyu tajam, memberi isyarat agar memperbaiki sikapnya. Setelahnya ia kembali menatap Wonwoo. "Wonwoo, dia adalah Mingyu dan ini adalah Hoshi." Jeonghan memperkenalkan sembari menunjuk keduanya satu persatu, tetapi tak ada satupun yang mengulurkan tangan, Mingyu bahkan masih tidak acuh dan Hoshi hanya mengangguk kecil lalu tersenyum begitu pun dengan Wonwoo.

Apakah mereka saling mengenal? Atmosfer di antara mereka jelas terasa sangat janggal bagi Jeonghan, mereka seolah saling menghindari kontak satu sama lain, dan ia seakan berada di tengah-tengah dua kubu Negara yang sedang melakukan genjatan senjata, sangat intens dan tegang. Jeonghan sadar ia harus segera menengahi situasi tidak nyaman itu.

"Kalian pergilah lebih dulu, aku akan menyusul." Ucap Jeonghan akhirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami bisa menunggu." Hoshi membalas.

"Aku akan menyusul." Tegas Jeonghan sembari memberi isyarat mata agar mereka melakukan permintaanya.

Hoshi menatap Jeonghan lalu melirik Wonwoo, kemudian ia menepuk bahu Mingyu dan dengan enggan Mingyu melangkah pergi bersama Hoshi.

Saat mereka berdua menjauh Jeonghan menoleh pada Wonwoo. "Kalian saling mengenal?" Ia langsung bertanya pada intinya.

Wonwoo tertegun, lalu menoleh pada Hoshi dan Mingyu yang sudah keluar dari gerbang Universitas. "Dengan mereka?" Tanyanya memastikan. Jeonghan tak menjawab karena tak ada seorangpun selain mereka yang ia maksud. "Tidak." Jawab Wonwoo simpel.

"Benarkah?" Jeonghan menatap dengan mata menyelidik, bagaimanapun membaca keadaan dan bahasa tubuh seseorang adalah _pelajarannya_. "Kenapa aku merasa kau mengenal mereka?"

Wonwoo tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak mengenal Mingyu tetapi dengan Hoshi kami memang beberapa kali sempat tak sengaja bertemu, tapi kami tidak saling mengenal. Apa ada sesuatu, _hyung?"_

Entah Wonwoo yang pandai menciptakan _kamuflase_ atau mereka memang tidak saling mengenal, tetapi apa yang dikatakan Wonwoo seakan terdengar sangat meyakinkan, sehingga membuat dugaan Jeonghan sedikit goyah.

"Tidak ada." Jeonghan tersenyum kaku. " _Ah,_ mengingat pertemuan kita pertama kali, maafkan aku memperlihatkan kesan yang buruk padamu." Ucapnya saat kemudian ia menyadari insiden di mana ia menampar Seungcheol di dalam kelas mereka.

"Tidak masalah, aku yakin kau melakukannya tidak tanpa alasan." Wonwoo terkekeh mengingat kembali bagaimana Seungcheol dipermalukan oleh Jeonghan.

"Wonwoo," Jeonghan menjeda, ekspresinya tampak bingung dan ragu. "Apa kau tau apa yang diinginkan Seung—"

" _Hyung,_ " Wonwoo menyela, ia melihat jam tangannya. "Maaf tapi aku harus segera pergi, jika tidak aku akan terlambat bekerja. Sampai jumpa, Jeonghan _hyung._ "

Jeonghan melihat Wonwoo berlari menjauh tanpa menunggunya membalas satu katapun. _Apa dia sengaja menghindari pertanyaannya?_ Tak pelak semua kejadian hari ini membuat Jeonghan kembali berusaha membuat korelasi dari semua potongan-potongan _puzzle_ yang seakan tak berkaitan namun seolah ada benang merah tak terlihat yang menghubungkan segalanya. Atau dia hanya berpikir terlalu berlebihan?

Jeonghan menghela anak rambutnya yang panjang ke belakang, kepalanya terasa pening mengingat hal lain yang lebih rumit yang harus ia hadapi, namun ia bersyukur Mingyu bersama mereka.

 **. . .**

Hujan mulai reda, hanya tinggal rintik gerimis yang tersisa namun udara semakin terasa dingin. Berbeda dengan suasana di dalam sebuah ruangan restoran keluarga bernuansa Jepang yang di tempati oleh Jeonghan, Hoshi dan Mingyu. Atmosfer di sekitar Jeonghan dan Mingyu menguar intens, dan Hoshi yang duduk di antara ke duanya hanya bisa menukar tatapan dari satu berpindah pada yang lain dalam lima detik sekali.

"Tidak!" Tolak Mingyu tegas.

"Kumohon..." Jeonghan menatap dengan mata memelas selagi memohon.

"Aku bilang **Tidak** , _hyung!_ "

"Kenapa tidak? Kau hanya tinggal datang ke kafe _Red district,_ menemui Seungcheol dan memberi tahu dia kalau aku tidak bisa menemuinya karena sakit, setelah itu kau minta ponselku kembali, selesai, kau bisa langsung pergi. Ayolah..." Jeonghan bersikeras memohon pada Mingyu. Pada akhirnya ia menceritakan semuanya padanya karena Jeonghan tidak pernah bisa menyimpan rahasia apapun dari Mingyu. Namun anehnya pria jangkung itu tak terkejut sedikitpun. Seolah dia sudah mengetahuinya.

"Lupakan saja ponselmu dan biarkan dia mengambilnya, aku akan membelikanmu yang baru." Mingyu datang dengan solusi sederhana namun disambut kerutan kesal di kening Jeonghan.

"Ini bukan masalah ponsel baru, Mingyu- _yah!_ Dia bisa saja melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak pada ponselku atau pada nomor-nomor di ponselku. Kumohon... _hm?_ " Jeonghan mengatupkan ke dua tangannya dan merendahkan punggungnya.

Mingyu menghela nafas frustrasi, lalu menoleh pada Hoshi. "Kenapa tidak Hoshi _hyung_ saja?"

Air muka Hoshi seketika berubah kaku dan tatapan matanya berubah gugup, kemudian dia memberi isyarat peringatan tajam yang saat itu juga diacuhkan oleh Mingyu. Namun Jeonghan gagal menangkap semua reaksi kecil itu.

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada Jeonghan _hyung_ kalau besok aku harus menemani Ayahku ke luar kota. Sungguh! Aku tidak berbohong!" Respon Hoshi yang berapi-api justru terlihat berlebihan, meski begitu ia tak menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang berbohong.

"Kau dengar?" Ucap Jeonghan. "Hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku." Jeonghan tak melepaskan sedetikpun ekspresi meminta belas kasih-nya.

"Jisoo _hyung,_ dia pasti mau melakukannya." Mingyu mengucapkan opsi yang lain.

Jeonghan menghela napas selagi menyandarkan punggunya pada puggung kursi. "Aku tidak bisa memintanya. Akhir-akhir ini setiap kali aku menyebut nama Choi Seungcheol, ekspresi Jisoo selalu berubah seakan dia membenci Seungcheol dan tangannya terkepal seolah dia ingin memukul seseorang. Aku tidak ingin melihat skenario dramatis dalam masalahku."

"Wajar saja." Gumam Hoshi bernada bisikan yang sekali lagi terlewati oleh Jeonghan.

"Kau pikir aku juga tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku betemu dengannya? Aku tau kau tidak ingin aku sampai melakukan itu karenanya aku menolak permintaanmu." Nada suara Mingyu meninggi, terselip amarah di dalamnya.

Mata Jeonghan mengerjap tak mengerti. "Kenapa kau ingin memukulnya?" tuntutnya.

"Tentu saja karena dia mengganggu hidupmu. Apa kau akan tinggal diam jika aku di posisimu?" Mingyu tak kalah menuntut. Nada suaranya yang semakin menunjukkan emosinya membuat ruangan semakin menegangkan.

Jeonghan lupa kalau sahabat sejak kecilnya yang sudah menganggap dirinya sebagai saudara adalah seseorang yang sangat posesif pada dirinya.

"Baiklah-baiklah... maafkan aku. Tapi kita tidak sedang membahas itu. Aku hanya ingin kau mengambilkan ponselku, dan aku hanya bisa bergantung padamu, kumohon..." Jeonghan sudah kehilangan ide, ia menatap Mingyu dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Mingyu terdiam. Lalu menyesap kopi yang sedari tadi terabaikan. Di sisi lain Hoshi masih menyimak, namun ia terlihat lebih defensif membatasi diri agar tak terbawa ke dalam argumen ke duanya.

"Aku akan meneraktirmu seumur hidupku." Jeonghan mulai mengimingi.

"Aku punya cukup banyak uang untuk hidup." Balas Mingyu datar.

 _Tentu saja dia punya banyak uang._ Jeonghan berpikir lagi...

"Aku akan membelikan motor yang kau inginkan tempo hari."

Mingyu terlonjak dengan raut wajah berbinar. "Benarkah?!"

"Tidak. Paman pasti akan memarahiku." Jeonghan segera menarik ucapannya sembari cemberut, begitu pun Mingyu yang wajahnya seketika ditekuk, bayangan wajah Mr. Kim, Ayah Mingyu, terlintas di benak keduanya. Tentu saja bukan masalah uang, Mingyu bisa membelinya dengan uangnya sendiri jika dia mau, tetapi Ayahnya melarang Mingyu menggunakan motor setelah insiden kecelakaan satu tahun sebelumnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi budakmu seumur hidup." Jeonghan menawarkan ide yang sepertinya keluar dari akal sehatnya karena terlalu diliputi kebingungan.

"Tunggu tunggu!" Tawa Hoshi justru meledak selagi menyela. Kedua tangannya berada di udara memberi isyarat agar ke dua sahabatnya berhenti. "Percakapan kalian semakin aneh, dan Jeonghan _hyung,_ kau menggelikan."

Jeonghan dan Mingyu menatap Hoshi dengan raut wajah bertanya-tanya apa yang lucu, dan itu membuat tawa Hoshi mereda yang berganti menjadi tatapan serius.

"Baiklah, kupikir sudah saatnya kalian berhenti, perdebatan ini sudah berjalan hampir satu jam dan tidak ada satupun diantara kita yang menyentuh makanan kita." Hoshi berkata diikuti Jeonghan dan Mingyu yang menunduk menatap makanan mereka yang sepertinya sudah dingin.

"Mingyu, kau hanya perlu mengambil ponsel Jeonghan _hyung,_ tidak bisakah kau melakukannya? Jika tidak, kau tahu _dia_ akan terus mengejarmu sepanjang hari ini." Hoshi menunjuk Jeonghan dengan dagunya saat ia mengganti kata _**dia**_ dari pada menyebut nama Jeonghan langsung, dan Jeonghan dengan wajah polosnya menganggukkan kepala menyetujui yang dikatakan Hoshi.

Bibir Mingyu terbuka, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Hoshi, sebelum ia pun menyerah, menyadari bahwa yang dikatakan Hoshi benar, Jeonghan akan mengekorinya sepanjang hari jika ia tak menyetujuinya, tetapi bukan karena Mingyu tak suka jika Jeonghan menempelinya sepanjang hari, apa yang akan diminta pria berambut panjang itulah yang akan membuatnya kesal, karena Jeonghan akan terus memaksanya dan hasil akhirnya ia akan menyerah juga. Jadi tak ada gunanya jika berdebat berjam-jam.

"Baiklah..." Ucap Mingyu menyetujui dengan suara lemas.

"Kalau begitu masalah selesai. Mari makan...!" Hoshi menanggapinya dengan bersemangat sembari mengambil sumpitnya.

Jeonghan dengan wajah ceria mendekat dan berbisik pada Hoshi. "Terimakasih.

Namun demikian berbeda dengan pria bertubuh tinggi di sisi kirinya yang menatap tajam dan menuduh bahwa Hoshi telah menjerumuskanya yang kemudian ditanggapi dengan kekehan geli oleh Hoshi.

.

* * *

Hari yang cerah, dan pagi yang cerah. Kafe _Red district_ juga ramai oleh tawa-tawa ceria. Tetapi suasana hati Mingyu tak secerah cuaca hari ini. Ingin sekali rasanya ia melampiaskan kegeraman hatinya pada seseorang, tetapi satu-satunya orang yang duduk di hadapannya sama sekali bukan orang yang tepat untuk dijadikan sasaran, meskipun Mingyu pikir wajah pria ini memang menyebalkan, datar tanpa ekspresi membalas tatapannya.

"Hei—"

"Aku punya nama."

Sekali membuka mulut pria di hadapannya langsung memotong ucapannya. Mingyu menunduk sembari menghela napas untuk menenangkan emosinya.

"Baiklah Wonwoo—"

"Aku lebih tua darimu."

Mingyu menatap tajam pada Wonwoo. Tidakkah pria berwajah datar ini melihat bahwa ia sedang kesal?

"Aku tidak mengenalmu jadi aku tidak akan memanggilmu _hyung._ " Tegas Mingyu, ada nada peringatan dalam suaranya.

Wonwoo menghela napas jengah, yang sekali lagi membuat Mingyu kesal. "Terserah kau saja." Balas Wonwoo masih dengan ekspresi datar.

"Katakan di mana Seungcheol." Mingyu tak bertanya, tetapi memerintah.

"Seungcheol _hyung_ tahu bahwa Jeonghan _hyung_ tidak akan datang jadi dia memintaku untuk menemui siapapun yang dikirim olehnya."

Entah mengapa Mingyu tidak menyukai cara bicara dan tatapan Wonwoo, dia terdengar dan terlihat mengerikan.

"Apa yang membuatmu menyetujui permintaannya untuk datang kemari?" Mingyu memberikan pertanyaan yang diucapkan dengan sarkastis, karena dengan kata lain pertanyaan itu juga berarti _sogokan apa yang kau terima dari Seungcheol?_

Dan Wonwoo tidak cukup bodoh untuk tak mengerti arti di balik kalimat itu. "Kau seperti wanita penggosip yang ingin tahu urusan orang lain." Sindir Wonwoo sebagai balasan.

"Ingat, kau pun duduk di sini karena terlibat urusan orang lain."

Wonwoo terdiam karena Mingyu mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "Aku akan pergi setelah menyampaikan pesan Seungcheol _hyung._ "

Mingyu menarik nafasnya dalam lalu melepasnya bersama amarahnya. _Jika ia terus bersikap seperti ini Jeonghan akan memarahinya._

"Kau adalah teman Jeonghan _hyung,_ dia pasti memarahiku jika aku tidak memperlakukan temannya dengan baik, jadi kita pergi setelah makan. Aku akan meneraktirmu." Mingyu berkata dengan lembut, yang membuat Wonwoo justru terkejut dengan perubahan tiba-tiba itu.

"Ti-tidak, aku yang akan meneraktirmu." Balas Wonwoo kebingungan—untuk pertama kalinya di depan Mingyu.

"Tidak, aku punya uang, jadi aku yang akan meneraktirmu." Mingyu berucap tanpa menyadari kalimatnya.

Kening Wonwoo bertaut, ia kesal. "Dengar, hanya karena aku adalah mahasiswa yang bekerja paruh waktu bukan berarti aku tidak punya uang."

Mingyu ternganga. "Hei...aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan bahwa kau miskin." Kali ini Mingyu tak menyadari bahwa kata-katanya sudah keterlaluan.

Wonwoo berdiri dari duduknya dengan wajah dipenuhi emosi, tepat ketika Mingyu menyadari kesalahannya.

"Katakan pada Jeonghan _hyung—"_

"Tunggu!" Mingyu segera menyela selagi ia bangun dari duduknya. "Maafkan kata-kataku. Itu keluar begitu saja." Ucapnya menyesal.

Wonwoo membuang nafas frustrasi. "Sejak pertama bertemu aku sudah menyadari bahwa kita benar-benar orang yang bertolak belakang, jadi aku akan melupakannya."

Benar, seolah bumi dan langit akan terbalik jika mereka mulai berbicara. Atmosfer di antara mereka pun seakan selalu menegangkan dan bersinggungan dengan panas hanya dengan mereka bertukar pandang. Jadi keduanya sepakat bahwa mereka adalah tipe orang yang tak akan bisa bergaul satu sama lain.

"Jadi bisakah kita kembali duduk dan makan dengan tenang?" Mingyu tersenyum, meskipun jelas terlihat kaku dan dipaksakan.

"Tidak."

 _Jeonghan benar-benar akan memarahinya,_ tetapi paling tidak ia sudah berusaha bersikap baik. Maka dari itu Mingyu menyerah, karena sepertinya tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Baiklah. Katakan apa yang ingin di sampaikan pria _brengsek_ itu." Mingyu mengucapkan kalimat kasar itu begitu santai.

Wonwoo mengambil tasnya dari kursi dan mengaitkan ke bahunya. " _Malam ini tepat jam sepuluh tunggulah di depan rumahmu_. Itu yang dia katakan."

"Dasar pengecut." Geram Mingyu.

Wonwoo terdiam, ia bisa melihat bahwa Jeonghan adalah seseorang yang berharga bagi Mingyu. Wonwoo membuka bibirnya hendak mengucapkan sesuatu namun kembali terkatup begitu saja, ia ragu, tetapi setelah melihat Mingyu menatapnya, ia pun berkata. "Jika diatidak mendorong Seungcheol _hyung_ menjauh, pada akhirnya diayang akan terluka."

Mingyu tak mengerti arti kalimat itu, tetapi jelas itu membuatnya marah. "Aku tahu kalian—kau, Hoshi dan Jisoo juga terlibat. Tetapi meskipun aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dibalik semua ini, aku tidak akan melepaskan siapapun yang menyakiti Jeonghan _hyung._ Katakan itu pada Seungcheol." Tatapan Mingyu tajam, meskipun ia tahu tak seharusnya Wonwoo lah yang melihat kemarahannya.

Wonwoo lagi-lagi terdiam menatap Mingyu. Sebelum kemudian berkata, "Aku harap aku juga bisa melakukan sesuatu."

Keduanya terdiam saling menatap setelahnya, seakan waktu telah mengunci mereka ke dalam dunia yang sama. Namun Wonwoo yang terlebih dahulu memotong suasana yang perlahan berubah menjadi canggung.

"Aku harus pergi." Wonwoo beranjak namun Mingyu mengikutinya.

"Akan ku antar."

"Tidak, aku bisa sendiri."

"Dengar, kita memang membenci satu sama lain tapi Jeonghan _hyung_ mungkin akan memukulku karena aku memperlakukanmu dengan buruk, jadi biarkan aku sedikit memperbaikinya." Mingyu terlihat depresi membayangkan Jeonghan yang akan marah jika mendengar ceritanya.

Wonwoo berhenti tepat di depan pintu kafe kemudian menatap Mingyu yang juga menghentikan langkahnya. "Sepertinya kau benar-benar dekat dengan Jeonghan _hyung._ "

Mingyu mengedikkan bahunya sembari membuka pintu dan keduanya keluar dari kafe selagi terus berjalan beriringan. "Orang tua kami bersahabat jadi kami sudah bersama sejak kecil. Bagiku Yoon Jeonghan adalah seorang kakak yang sangat aku sayangi, karena di saat orang tuaku pergi ke luar kota atau ke luar negeri untuk keperluan bisnis, mereka selalu menitipkan aku di rumah keluarga Yoon dan Jeonghan _hyung_ satu-satunya orang yang selalu menjagaku." Mingyu tertawa mengingat masa kecilnya. "Waktu kecil aku berjanji padanya jika besar nanti aku yang akan selalu menjaganya."

Wonwoo pun tertawa. "Benarkah? Kurasa kau bisa menjadi _bodyguard_ yang baik dengan tinggi badanmu itu." Namun tawa Wonwoo segera lenyap setelah menyadari Mingyu berhenti melangkah dan berdiri mematung. Hal itu membuat Wonwoo berpikir apa ia sudah berbuat kesalahan.

"Apa kau sadar?" Mingyu bertanya tanpa ada isyarat apapun mengenai arti dari pertanyaannya.

" _Hah?_ " Wonwoo bertanya dengan bingung.

Kemudian terdengar tawa yang menggelegak, mengagetkan Wonwoo dengan perubahan sikap Mingyu yang tiba-tiba. Yang Mingyu sadari adalah, suasana diantara mereka yang sejak awal tegang mencekam secara tiba-tiba mencair. Ia bukan lah seseorang yang mudah terbuka mengenai hal pribadi pada orang lain, apalagi kepada seseorang yang baru ia kenal, tetapi tanpa sedikitpun menyadarinya ia sudah menceritakan tentang dirinya pada Wonwoo. Bukankah mereka memiliki kepribadian yang bertolak belakang? Bukankah mereka saling membenci? Namun mengapa sikap Wonwoo juga berubah? Pria itu bahkan tertawa dan bercanda. Sungguh aneh.

Perlahan tawa Mingyu menghilang, dan ia menatap Wonwoo yang terlihat masih bingung. "Maaf." Ucap Mingyu sembari tersenyum. "Ayo pergi." Mingyu berlalu tanpa menjelaskan apapun, dan meskipun masih bingung, Wonwoo mengikuti langkah Mingyu hingga sampai di mobilnya.

 **. . .**

Semilir angin bertiup berlawanan, menggetarkan daun-daun bunga di halaman. Hawa dingin menyergap, kabut putih menyelimuti udara, menghasilkan tetasan embun yang mengendap berkilau di atas dedaunan dan rerumputan hijau. Malam semakin larut dan jarum jam sudah menunjuk pada angka 12. Di dalam kamar berukuran luas Jeonghan menyembunyikan diri dibalik selimut tebal di atas ranjangnya, ia tidak tidur, tetapi bergelut dengan suara hati dan pikiran yang kontradiktif. Mingyu sudah menyampaikan pesan Seungcheol sore tadi, namun suara pikiran Jeonghan mengatakan bahwa menemuinya bukan tindakan yang tepat, apalagi menemuinya di sekitar rumahnya sendiri. Berbeda dengan hati kecilnya yang seolah memiliki antusias diluar kendalinya jika mengingat Seungcheol sedang menunggu di depan gerbang rumahnya, sehingga muncullah berbagai inisiatif berupa dalih yang berusaha melenyapkan alasan-alasan mengapa ia mengabaikan pria itu.

Jeonghan berguling ke kanan, lalu kembali lagi ke kiri, kemudian ia bangkit dengan posisi duduk, rambut panjangnya kusut dan wajahnya cemberut dengan bibir mengerucut. Ia menoleh pada jam dinding klasik berwarna emas di dekat pintu, jam 00 : 15, Jeonghan turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke jendela yang terbuka, tentu saja ia tak melihat orang yang ia cari, karena sepanjang yang ia lihat hanyalah halaman luas rumahnya dan pintu gerbang berada jauh di ujung sana, sebenarnya apa yang ia lakukan?

Jeonghan menghela nafas lemah, ia terdiam sesaat, berpikir apakah mungkin Seungcheol masih berada di sana, mengingat ini sudah lewat 2 jam dari waktu yang Seungcheol tetapkan. Namun semakin berpikir ia merasa tidak mendapatkan apapun selain kepalanya yang pening. Setelahnya ia memutuskan, Jeonghan berlari keluar kamar, menuruni tangga dan melewati pintu utama rumahnya. Begitu berada di luar, angin menyapa kulitnya dengan tajam, namun ia tak mempedulikan dan kembali berlari di halaman rumahnya ke arah gerbang. Sungguh, sebenarnya apa yang ia lakukan? Ia tak mengerti.

Pintu gerbang dibuka, dan hanya kesunyian yang Jeonghan lihat. Tentu saja, ia tidak sedang berada di dalam kisah _romansa_ atau _telenovela_ di mana seseorang akan rela menunggu untuknya selama lebih dari 2 jam. Jeonghan menghela nafas, tersimpan kekecewaan dibalik raut wajahnya yang ditekuk, ia berbalik namun detik itu juga langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar sebuah lagu mengalun—lagu _Ed sheeran_ berjudul _One_ adalah nada panggil ponsel miliknya. Ia berbalik namun tetap tak menemukan apapun, hingga ia menengadah mengikuti sumber suara, dan Jeonghan menemukan ponselnya menggantung di dahan pohon—diikat menggunakan gantungan ponsel berwarna putih dengan _item_ sayap berwarna perak, itu bukan miliknya—tepat di seberang jalan depan gerbang rumahnya. Jeonghan tertegun dan mematung sebelum kemudian tersadar bahwa ponselnya masih berdering. Ia menyeberangi jalan dan mengambil ponselnya dari dahan pohon, yang membuatnya mengerutkan kening adalah ketika ia melihat di sana juga terdapat sebuah kotak persegi panjang berwarna merah yang diikat ke dahan pohon. Cokelat. _Yang benar saja._

Setelah mengambil cokelat itu Jeonghan memperhatikan ponselnya yang berdering, di layar tertera sebuah nama ' _My Choi'_ yang ia ingat tak pernah menyimpannya. Seharusnya ia tak perlu heran sesuatu yang aneh terjadi jika yang menyimpan ponselnya selama satu hari adalah Choi Seungcheol. Ia membuang nafas kasar lalu mengangkat panggilan itu,

" _Aku tahu kau pasti keluar."_ Ucap suara di seberang telepon.

"Aku tidak pernah ingat memanggilmu _My Choi._ " Balas Jeonghan.

" _Tenang saja, kau akan terbiasa dengan itu."_ Tawa Seungcheol terdengar.

"Kau yakin sekali aku akan menyimpan nomor ponselmu." Jeonghan mendongak dan melihat dedaunan di atas pohon begoyang di saat bersamaan ia merasakan angin menembus kain tipis yang dipakainya. Jeonghan lupa bahwa ia hanya mengenakan piama.

" _Dengan kau berlari di tengah malam hanya untuk memastikan apa aku masih menunggumu adalah bukti kalau kau akan menyimpan nomor ponselku. Lihatlah, kau sampai menggigil."_ Lagi-lagi terdengar kekehan kecil.

"Siapa yang berlari—" Jeonghan tercekat ketika menyadari kalimat Seungcheol. Dari mana dia tahu kalau ia berlari? Dan menggigil? Kecuali...

Jeonghan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh arah namun tak menemukan apapun kecuali mobil yang berlalu lalang di jalan besar di seberang, lalu saat ia hendak berbalik gerakannya terhentik ketika merasakan kain tebal melingkupi tubuhnya dari arah belakang. Ia menoleh dan terlonjak melihat Seungcheol berdiri di belakangnya sembari tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipitnya. Jeonghan mundur dua langkah dan menatap tubuhnya yang tertutupi jaket tebal milik Seungcheol, kemudian ia kembali menatap pria itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Jeonghan menurunkan ponsel dari telinganya. _Menggelikan, ini benar-benar seperti telenovela._

"Karena aku tahu kau akan kecewa jika aku tidak menunggumu, jadi kuputuskan untuk menunggu sampai kau datang." Jawab Seungcheol ringan, ia memasukkan ke dua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

Bibir Jeonghan terbuka lebar tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia bingung harus merespon seperti apa ketika Seungcheol justru mengucapkan kebenaran yang sesaat lalu memang sudah terjadi.

"Apa kau begitu tidak inginnya bertemu denganku sampai meminta seseorang untuk menggantikanmu?" Seungcheol bertanya, tampak kekecewaan pada ekspresi wajahnya.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu karena kau hanya sedang mempermainkan aku." Jawab Jeonghan tajam.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Jeonghan terdiam dalam beberapa detik. Lalu berkata, "Kalau begitu katakan, kau mengejarku dan selalu menggangguku karena kau menyukaiku? Atau kau memiliki maksud lain?"

Hening. Seungcheol tak menjawab dan keduanya hanya saling menatap dengan membaca mata satu sama lain. Kemudian Seungcheol beranjak,

"Jangan mendekat!" Jeonghan berseru saat Seungcheol berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Namun seolah bumi mengunci kakinya, Jeonghan enggan bergerak hingga Seungcheol berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Pria berlesung pipit itu mengulurkan satu tangan dan menyentuh pipinya yang bersemu merah karena udara dingin. Jeonghan mematung sembari mengikuti tatapan mata Seungcheol, namun dalam sekejap, mata sayu itu terlepas dari tatapan Jeonghan saat tanpa sadar ia pun memiringkan kepala kala Seungcheol menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam ceruk lehernya, detik kemudian Jeonghan merasakan bibir Seungcheol menyentuh kulit lehernya, kehangatan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh saat kemudian Seungcheol menjilat lehernya dengan gerakan lambat, lalu menghisapnya dengan lembut dan dalam begitu lama, sayup terdengar erangan kecil yang terlepas dari bibir Jeonghan sebelum Seungcheol melepaskannya.

Seungcheol menangkup ke dua pipi Jeonghan ke dalam rengkuhan telapak tangan seolah ia sedang menghangatkannya selagi ia sendiri terkekeh melihat pandangan mata pria berambut panjang itu bergerak tak tentu karena bingung namun masih tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Entah karena udara dingin atau memang hati Jeonghan yang mencair, tetapi wajah Seungcheol terlihat berbinar melihat Jeonghan menjadi lebih patuh dan itu menggemaskan. Getaran ponsel di dalam saku celananya menginterupsi, Seungcheol melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Jeonghan dan mengambil ponselnya lalu membuka pesan masuk dari seseorang bernama Jihoon.

" _Aku membutuhkanmu."_

Hanya kalimat pendek itu yang tertulis dan itu membuat raut wajah Seungcheol seketika berubah khawatir. Jeonghan tak melepaskan ekspresi itu dan ia bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi.

Seungcheol menyentuh bahu Jeonghan. "Masuklah sebelum kau membeku. Aku harus pergi. Selamat malam."

Mata Jeonghan mengerjap tak mengerti, ia melihat Seungcheol seakan sedang terburu-buru ketika berlari begitu cepat sehingga pria itu pun menghilang dengan cepat dari pandangan matanya. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Tetapi Jeonghan harus mengesampingkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu ketika masalah yang lebih _krusial_ mengusik pikirannya. Ada apa dengan jantungnya yang berdentum bak irama musik musim semi? Ada apa dengan perasaannya yang menghangat ketika Seungcheol menyentuh dirinya? Apakah begitu mudah Seungcheol memenangkan hatinya?—dengan sikapnya yang arogan?

Jeonghan berjalan memasuki gerbang rumahnya sembari memeluk jaket milik Seungcheol yang lupa ia kembalikan.

* * *

 **.**

 _ **To be continue...**_

050116 | 2207

* * *

Hello...^^

Apa capek membaca chapter sepanjang ini? Berhubung panjang chapter 3 ini 4.914k.

Karena mungkin saya akan lama update maka saya membuat chap ini sangat panjang. Semoga saja tidak membuat bosan. Mengenai cerita, semua pertanyaan akan terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu, kekeke

Okeh, selamat tahun baru... (meskipun sekarang sudah tanggal 06)

Hope you enjoy...

See u~

 **Barbie J**

 **.**

* * *

 **BIG THANKS TO :**

 **Fanxingege**

 **bbihunminkook**

 **goolhara :** _Hello Fi...^^It's ok, kita sama2 tante2 XD_

 **wulancho137 :** _Syukurlah...perubahannya gak mengecewakan^^_

 **JonginDO**

 **jeonghanienoona**

 **gg0098 :** _Kekeke gak ada kepribadian ganda, sayang ;)_

 **VampireDPS**

 **Skymoebius**

 **Dyovie**

 **The little spagetthy**

 **SeungHan17Ever**

 **lullu . ip**

 **baekpaper**

 **nene :** _Beres...misi saya memang utk meramaikan ff SeungHan ;)_ **  
**

 **Notorious09**

 **A Y P**

 **HHS**

 **vermilion**

 **SweetHoon :** _Yups, itu Jihoon ^^. Couplenya Jeongcheol, Meanie dan SoonHoon dengan alur konflik Jihan, Jicheol/SeungHoon, dan SooHoon/Jisoo &Jihoon._

 **rere**

 **cassiesvt :** _Yes, We'r YJS!/Toss/ hahaha. Jeonghan gak lupa ingatan, tenang aja :D_

 **jcansnh :** _Yups, mari lestarikan FF SeungHan & Meanie :*_

 **Ihfaherdiati395 :** _Semua akan terjawab di chap selanjutnya dan selanjutnya, sabar yah...^^_

 **YulCY :**

 **Eun-ya :** _Terimakasih banyak...saya juga masih belajar^^_

 **jjeonkkyu**

 **Starry sky and cat**


	4. CH 3 Imprisoned

**Picture of Lust**

Choi Seungcheol – Yoon Jeonghan

 _ **Barbie J**_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Jeonghan hanyalah seseorang yang terjebak di antara masa lalu Seungcheol, Jisoo dan Jihoon. Bisakah Jisoo melepaskan Jeonghan dari tangan Seungcheol? Choi Seungcheol menantangnya._

 **CH3 "Imprisoned"**

Mencari jawaban dalam kesunyian seperti terjebak dalam lingkaran setan, ia bukan tak mengerti filosofi cinta terlebih lagi kemahirannya memang dalam hal yang berkaitan dengan psikologis. _Hanya saja..._

...kejujuran tersirat tersembunyi, getar hati masih membisu, sepatah kata enggan terucap dalam kata. Ia terbelenggu dalam kebimbangan apakah rasa yang datang hanya dalam waktu dua bulan adalah sungguh murni ketulusan hati atau hanya timbul sebab rekayasa yang akhirnya bermuara pada sebuah khayal belaka. Karenanya, sanubarinya masih mendustai, angannya mengingkari, namun tegas bisikan _ **nya**_ telah menyemai benih-benih bunga.

Jeonghan meletakkan penanya sembari menghela napas, percuma, pikirannya tak berjalan sesuai kehendak, kertas catatannya kosong, ia tak menghasilkan apapun untuk tugasnya meskipun ia sudah memilih untuk duduk tersembunyi di pojok perpustakaan. Sudah dua hari sejak malam itu, namun kehadiran Seungcheol bagai angin yang singgah tuk segarkan hati namun hanya untuk sekejap, dia seakan hanya datang untuk musim hujan, karena setelah itu Jeonghan tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Apakah ia menuntut sebuah pernyataan cinta? Jawabannya tidak, Jeonghan bukan seseorang yang hanya akan terlena dengan romantisme, tetapi akal cerdiknya juga menuntut sebuah penjelasan dari segala tindakan yang sudah dilakukan Choi Seungcheol. Namun begitu bagaimana cara menemuinya? Kala gengsi dan harga diri berdiri kokoh menghalangi keinginan untuk bertemu. Yang benar saja, bagaimana mungkin sekarang ia akan mengejar-ngejar Seungcheol, ketika dialah yang memulai terlebih dahulu.

Jeonghan menjatuhkan keningnya di atas meja, lalu membuat suara seakan ia sedang merengek, sampai ia mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya. Meski enggan ia menoleh namun masih tak mengangkat kepalanya, ia hanya merubah posisi dengan pelipis bertumpu pada meja, Jisoo berjalan mendekatinya, pemuda bermata sayu itu juga tak muncul dalam dua hari, dia juga melewatkan beberapa mata kuliah, Jeonghan tak tahu alasannya dan tak ingin bertanya selagi masalahnya sendiri selalu menimbulkan sakit kepala.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Jisoo duduk di samping Jeonghan yang masih tak beranjak dari posisinya.

"Ada banyak hal yang terjadi." Jawabnya dengan suara lemas. "Dari mana kau tahu aku ada di sini?" lanjut Jeonghan bertanya.

"Aku hanya menebak karena kau tidak ada di mana-mana." Jisoo hendak meletakkan tasnya di atas meja sebelum terhenti begitu menyadari warna merah yang hampir pudar di leher Jeonghan.

"Kau terluka?" tanyanya sembari menyentuh halus leher Jeonghan dengan kerutan di kening.

Jeonghan terkesiap dengan mata membulat lebar lalu menegakkan tubuhnya sembari menepis pelan tangan Jisoo dari lehernya.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawabnya gugup sembari tertunduk. Benaknya segera mencari topik lain sebagai pengalih namun sial sepertinya otaknya sudah berkarat.

Jeonghan mengangkat wajahnya yang langsung bersitatap dengan mata Jisoo yang seolah menguncinya selama pria itu berusaha membaca jawaban yang sesungguhnya. Ketika perlahan rahang wajah lembut itu mengeras, Jeonghan mendapatkan firasat buruk yang membuat perasaannya gelisah.

"Jisoo?" Jeonghan berusaha menyadarkan Jisoo yang terlihat terjebak dalam pikirannya sendiri. "Jisoo..." Panggil Jeonghan sekali lagi saat ia tak mendapat tanggapan.

"Apakah Seungcheol yang melakukannya?" Kegeraman terdengar jelas, mata sayu itu pun berubah tajam menatap Jeonghan ketika ia selesai dengan asimilasi yang menghasilkan jawaban dimana ia yakin apa yang diterkanya adalah kenyataan yang memang terjadi.

Jeonghan kebingungan dengan suasana yang tiba-tiba berubah menegangkan. "Dengar, tidak ada hal buruk terjadi dan aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri." Jelasnya berusaha keras.

Jisoo tiba-tiba berdiri dengan gerakan kasar. "Kau bilang ini bukan hal buruk?!" Serunya dengan tajam. "Berpikirlah **Yoon Jeonghan**." Geramnya dengan menekan nama Jeonghan dalam pengucapannya sebelum ia beranjak pergi.

Jeonghan terpaku menatap kepergian Jisoo, ia semakin sulit memproses situasi yang terjadi ke dalam sebuah penjelasan yang jelas, terutama pada perubahan sifat Jisoo. Tiga tahun mengenal Hong Jisoo, Jeonghan tak pernah melihatnya marah, ia tak pernah melihat mata sayu itu berubah setajam sebilah mata pisau, ia tak pernah mendengar geraman lantang dari suaranya, ia tak pernah mendengar tutur kata kasar dari bibirnya. Setelah memikirkan itu, Jeonghan bertanya-tanya benarkah ia mengenal Hong Jisoo?

Jeonghan terkesiap, ia baru tersadar jika melihat sikap Jisoo, pria itu... _oh tidak..._

Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari keluar dari perpustakaan, menuruni tangga dan melewati koridor. Begitu keluar dari gedung perpustakaan Jeonghan mengedarkan pandangan mencari sosok Jisoo, jika perkiraannya benar...tidak, ia harap ia salah, bukankah Jisoo tidak mengenal Seungcheol? Dari wajah maupun secara pribadi? Tetapi mengapa ia tetap khawatir. Ia harus memastikan. Dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk Jeonghan kembali berlari melewati jalan setapak, beberapa kali hampir terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Tak jauh dari Jeonghan berlari, Mingyu yang tengah duduk bersama teman-temannya di sebuah bangku halaman Universitas terheran melihat Jeonghan seakan berlari dikejar seseorang, kemudian dia memanggil namun pikiran Jeonghan terlalu sibuk membayangkan skenario dramatis yang selalu terbayang dalam benak sehingga pria berambut panjang itu tak mendengarnya.

 **. . .**

Jisoo berjalan memasuki gedung fakultas Teknik, jari-jari tangannya menggulung membentuk sebuah kepalan kuat, matanya menyalak dipenuhi kemarahan. Sebuah pintu dengan tulisan lab komputer terlihat, ia berjalan semakin cepat, sebelum matanya menangkap sosok seseorang bertubuh mungil keluar dari ruangan itu. Sepasang mata mereka bertemu, pemuda di depan pintu tertegun dengan kebingungan yang tiba-tiba melanda bercampur dengan perasaan rindu, namun kemudian dia terkejut menyadari ekspresi marah begitu tampak di wajah pria yang tengah membalas tatapannya.

Jisoo mendekat dan berdiri di depan pemuda mungil itu. "Di mana Seungcheol?"

Dia tak menjawab melainkan menatap dengan wajah bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi.

"Jihoon, di mana Choi Seungcheol?" Ulang Jisoo sekali lagi pada pemuda bertubuh mungil yang bernama Jihoon. Kenyataan masa lalu mereka, tak mempengaruhi Jisoo untuk meredam sedikit saja emosi yang hampir meledak.

"Ada apa?" Jihoon bertanya dengan intonasi lembut tak terbawa oleh suasana hati Jisoo.

"Apa dia di dalam?" Jisoo menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan. Dan tanpa menunggu Jihoon menjawabnya ia langsung membuka pintu selagi pemuda bertubuh mungil kemudian juga mengikutinya.

Hanya beberapa orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu, dan tak sulit untuk menemukan seseorang yang ia cari. Seungcheol terlihat sedang membahas sesuatu dengan serius bersama Wonwoo dan seorang pemuda yang Jisoo juga kenali. Saat Jisoo berjalan mendekat, Seungcheol menoleh, mata keduanya bertemu dan kedua alis Seungcheol tertarik ke atas melihat tatapan tajam Jisoo sembari bergumam _wow_ selagi ia berdiri menyambutnya.

Bukan sapaan bersahabat yang terdengar, tetapi sebuah deklarasi yang menjelma ke dalam bentuk suara debaman dari tubuh Seungcheol yang terjatuh sehingga membuat semua orang di ruangan itu terkejut, tak terkecuali Jihoon yang memperhatikan dari ambang pintu. Darah mengalir lambat dari bibir Seungcheol yang robek, belum sempat ia mengusap darah itu, Jisoo menarik kerah bajunya dengan kasar.

"Kau." Geramnya. "Sudah kuperingatkan jangan mendekati Jeonghan lebih dari ini." Jisoo berkata selagi mengeratkan cengkramannya, nada ancaman jelas terdengar dalam kalimatnya.

Kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir Seungcheol, meski tak melawan tetapi intimidasi Jisoo tak mendominasinya. "Kau baru datang padaku setelah aku menciumnya dua kali? _Ah_...kau pasti melihat tanda yang kutinggalkan di lehernya. Kau meyedihkan sekali—" Seungcheol mejeda selagi matanya menatap langsung pada pemuda di hadapannya, "—Jisoo- _ya_."

Pukulan sekali lagi menghantam pipi Seungcheol begitu keras hingga ia jatuh terlentang di atas lantai, ringisan samar terdengar karena sakit yang mendera, darah semakin tampak mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Jisoo tak terlihat seperti Jisoo, yang memiliki pembawaan selalu tenang, atau memang inilah Jisoo, pemuda dengan tatapan mata gelap dan tajam yang seakan ingin membunuh siapapun yang mendekatinya, jari tangan kembali menarik kerah baju Seungcheol di saat bersamaan Wonwoo dan seorang temannya serta Jihoon mendekat untuk melerai namun langkah mereka terhenti ketika mendengar suara Jisoo.

"Mendekat dan aku akan menghabisi kalian semua." Ancam Jisoo tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya. Kemudian ia pun menoleh pada Jihoon yang terkesiap masih dengan ekspresi tak mengerti, "Biarkan aku menyelesaikan masalah ini hanya antara aku dengannya." Ucapnya sebelum kembali menoleh pada Seungcheol.

Tak ada yang menyadari ketika Jeonghan datang dan berdiri di ambang pintu dengan raut wajah panik diliputi perasaan bingung, nafasnya tersenggal dan keringat membasahi. _Apa yang telah terjadi?_

Sudut bibir Seungcheol yang terluka perlahan tertarik ke samping membentuk seringai. "Aku juga mengatakan hal itu empat tahun lalu tetapi kau memilih untuk menghindar." Ia mendecih dengan suara merendahkan, "Sedikitpun, aku tidak menyesali apa yang terjadi dan apa yang sudah kulakukan. Kau ingat?"

' _Sedikitpun, aku tidak menyesali apa yang tejadi dan apa yang sudah kulakukan.'_

Jisoo tertegun, ia tidak lupa bahwa kata-kata itu dirinyalah yang mengucapkannya di masa yang lalu. Jihoon menatap penuh luapan emosi kegetiran pada ke dua pria di hadapannya, Wonwoo hanya menghela napas meski ketegangan ia rasakan, dan Jeonghan, ia tak mengerti apapun yang mereka katakan, ia merasa seakan berada di dunia terpisah dengan semua orang di ruangan itu, apakah ia hanyalah... _orang asing?_ Kemudian pertanyaan yang satu menimpa yang lain, lalu muncul pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya yang semakin membuatnya bingung.

Seringai Seungcheol semakin melebar bak tokoh antagonis sedang mengintimidasi. "Bukankah aku juga sudah memperingatkanmu untuk berhati-hati jika kau bertemu denganku di masa depan, Hong Jisoo."

"Tidak dengan Jeonghan, Seungcheol- _ah_." Geram Jisoo sembari menarik kerah Seungcheol sehingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak dalam centi.

"Aku juga bilang tidak dengan Jihoon, Jisoo- _yah_. Kau lupa?" Ia memiringkan kepalanya melirik Jihoon yang berdiri di belakang Jisoo dengan tatapan pilu ketika luka itu kembali tergores kala semua kenangan kembali berputar dalam angan, sebelum kemudian ia menatap Jisoo, kini mata Seungcheol yang berubah menjadi tatapan tajam yang mengancam. "Kita lihat, apa kau bisa melepaskan Jeonghan dari tanganku—"

Tak sampai dua detik menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Seungcheol kembali terkapar ke lantai untuk ketiga kalinya. Semua orang terkesiap, bahkan orang-orang yang tak berhubungan dengan mereka memilih untuk keluar menghindari masalah, Wonwoo hendak beranjak setelah ia merasa sudah cukup menonton namun seorang teman yang berdiri di belakangnya menahan bahunya dan menggelengkan kepala, kemudian Wonwoo terdiam. Di sisi lain Jihoon berseru agar mereka berhenti tetapi sia-sia tak ada diantara keduanya yang mendengarkan. Dan Jeonghan masih mematung, ia menyadari, bahwa sesungguhnya ia telah terjebak di antara mereka.

Seungcheol tertawa seakan ia sedang menikmati kekacauan itu sembari mengusap darah di sudut bibir dengan punggung tanganya selagi ia berdiri—tetapi matanya membara tajam, dan kelam... "Jika ini maumu, baiklah."

Dalam sekejap mata pukulan itu melayang mengenai pipi Jisoo hingga tubuhnya terhentak ke samping dan mengenai meja komputer sebelum terjatuh ke lantai tepat di kaki Jihoon. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu hendak membantunya namun tak sempat karena Jisoo segera berdiri lalu beranjak mendekati Seungcheol, dan detik itulah, Seungcheol, Wonwoo dan Jihoon terkesiap menyadari keberadaan Jeonghan tepat ketika pemuda berambut panjang itu berlari ke arah Jisoo dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata menahan lengannya, namun karena terlalu dalam dikuasi amarah, Jisoo yang memunggungi Jeonghan tak menyadarinya dan secara refleks menghempaskan tubuh Jeonghan dengan seluruh tenaga sehingga menyebabkan tubuhnya terpental ke samping dengan kepala menghantam sudut tajam meja. Terdengar sebuah rintihan sakit yang menarik perhatian semua mata yang membelalak menatap Jeonghan terkapar di lantai, Seungcheol dan Wonwoo berlari menghampiri Jeonghan ketika di saat bersamaan Jisoo menoleh ke belakang, ia terkesiap dengan rasa bersalah bercampur dengan luka hati, dalam kesadarannya yang kembali ia bertanya dirinya kah yang telah melakukanya? Tak jauh berbeda dengan raut wajah Jihoon yang terlihat kebingungan, _siapa pemuda berambut panjang itu?_

Pandangan mata terlihat kabur, bau anyir tercium menyengat hidung. Samar ia mendengar suara ramai tetapi sayup. Perlahan mata indah itu tertutup tak bisa menahan rasa sakit di kepala. Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

 **. .**

* * *

Tirai di jendela melambai di terpa angin pagi, pantulan sinar matahari memberi kehangatan di dalam kamar. Sepasang anak manusia bak burung merpati yang sedang jatuh cinta bergumul di bawah selimut saling menautkan tangan dan kaki yang saling bertumpu bagai tali simpul yang tak kan pernah terlepas. Tubuh telanjang menegaskan bahwa mereka adalah satu, bisikan cinta menggambarkan bahwa mereka adalah belahan jiwa. Jihoon terkekeh geli ketika Seungcheol menggelitik perut rampingnya, lalu ia membalas dengan menggigit bahu Seungcheol, kemudian keduanya tergelak menertawakan tingkah mereka sendiri.

Seungcheol menarik tubuh mungil Jihoon ke dalam rengkuhan dan memeluknya erat. "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpamu." Bisiknya sembari mencium kening Jihoon.

Mereka adalah tetangga, tumbuh besar bersama, beranjak remaja dan menjadi cinta pertama untuk satu sama lain. Mungkin kalimat itu terlalu dini diucapkan oleh seorang remaja berumur 18tahun, tetapi ketulusan sungguh-sungguh terlukis di dalamnya. Bagi Seungcheol, Jihoon adalah dunianya, Jihoon adalah hidupnya, Jihoon adalah kebahagiaannya. Jihoon adalah segalanya. Tetapi ia juga ingin mendengar arti dirinya bagi pemuda mungil itu...

"Katakan kau mencintaiku." Pinta Seungcheol kemudian sembari menunduk menatap Jihoon dalam pelukannya.

Jihoon beranjak lalu mengecup bibir Seungcheol, "Kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu." Ia tertawa renyah, "Tapi kau harus cepat pergi sebelum Ibu datang kemari untuk membangunkan aku."

Seungcheol menghela napas lemah. "Sampai kapan aku harus lewat jendela untuk datang ke kamarmu." Tersirat kekecewaan dalam intonasi Seungcheol.

"Jangan berkata seolah kau tidak bisa lewat pintu depan. Kau hanya senang menyelinap lewat jendela saat tengah malam." Gerutu Jihoon sembari mencubit hidung Seungcheol lalu ia beranjak dan turun dari tempat tidurnya. "Cepatlah, kita akan dalam masalah jika Ibu menemukan kita telanjang." Lanjutnya selagi memakai baju dengan terburu.

Seungcheol tertawa sembari beranjak dari posisinya, kemudian satu persatu memakai helai pakaian yang tergeletak di lantai. "Jika mereka tidak mau memberikanmu padaku, aku bersumpah akan menculikmu." Ucapnya.

"Ya ya ya, kau bisa menculikku, sekarang cepat pergilah." Jihoon mendorong tubuh Seungcheol ke arah jendela.

Dan Seungcheol berjalan dengan patuh, mencium bibir Jihoon sebelum melompati jendela, lantas melambaikan tangan setelah berada di luar. Tak butuh waktu lama, hanya dalam beberapa langkah ia sudah di rumahnya sendiri.

 **. . .**

Seungcheol benci sekolah, tetapi ia suka datang ke sekolah karena di sana ada Jihoon. Ia benci jam belajar, dan tentu saja ia menyukai jam istirahat karena seperti biasa Jihoon akan datang ke kelasnya membawakan bekal untuknya.

"Kau tidak ikut latihan?" Seorang pemuda yang duduk di depannya bertanya dengan aksen Inggris saat berbicara.

"Apa?" Kening Seungcheol bertaut tak mengerti.

Kini pemuda itulah yang mengerutkan kening. "Bukankah latihan basket?"

" _Ah,_ " Seungcheol teringat, kemudian ia tersenyum seakan ia ingin merajuk. "Jisoo- _yah..._ bisakah kau mengatakan pada kapten kalau aku sakit? Hari ini saja, _heum_?"

"Ada apa dengan hari ini?" Jisoo bertanya, matanya menyelidik.

"Jihoon akan kemari dan kami akan merayakan ulang tahunnya." Keceriaan tampak pada senyum Seuncheol.

"Apa semalam tidak cukup merayakannya?" Jisoo bertanya dengan wajah datar.

"Semalam memang sangat hebat, tapi aku lupa mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun." Hanya setelah menjawab pertanyaan Jisoo, Seungcheol tertegun setelah menyadari bahwa ia sudah termakan pertanyaan yang memancing. Ia tak pernah menceritakan hubungannya dengan Jihoon sudah berurusan pada hal-hal ranjang, dan secara tak langsung Jisoo sudah membuatnya mengakui sejauh apa hubungannya dengan kekasih mungilnya. "Hong Jisoo, _brengsek_ kau!"

Jisoo tergelak, dan Seungcheol melemparinya dengan pensil yang kemudian ditepis dengan tepat oleh Jisoo. Pemuda yang baru pindah dari Amerika itu sudah menjadi sahabat Seungcheol selama 6 bulan, karena memiliki kesamaan hobi bermain basket keduanya menjadi cepat akrab seolah mereka saling mengenal selama bertahun-tahun.

"Baiklah, kali ini saja." Ucap Jisoo akhirnya. "Katakan pada Jihoon selamat ulang tahun." Ia beranjak dari kursi setelah melihat Seungcheol membuat tanda _Ok_ dengan jarinya sembari mengucap terimakasih, kemudian Jisoo melangkah pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Tak lama seseorang berjalan memasuki kelas yang sama sembari membawa sebuah kotak makanan, Seungcheol yang menyadari kedatangan pemuda itu seketika membuat wajahnya ditekuk kecewa.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Tegur pemuda yang berdiri di samping meja Seungcheol sembari meletakkan kotak makanan yang dibawanya.

"Ada apa dengan Jihoon, Won- _ah_?" Seungcheol mengambil kotak makanan itu sembari menatap kecewa.

Wonwoo cemberut. "Aku juga tidak suka menjadi pengantar makanan, tapi Jihoon bilang dia ada keperluan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan jadi aku membantunya hanya karena aku adalah sepupunya."

Seungcheol menghela nafas, jika ingin mendramatisir ia akan berkata bahwa dunianya menjadi gelap tanpa Jihoon pada Wonwoo. "Baiklah, lalu di mana Jihoon."

"Aku tidak tahu. _Hyung_ hubungi saja ponselnya. Aku pergi," Wonwoo berkata perkalimat sebelum pergi, membuat Seungcheol tertawa karena dia berpikir sifat Wonwoo itu lucu.

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Jihoon yang ke 18tahun, dan tinggal beberapa bulan lagi Seungcheol akan lulus dari bangku sekolah, waktu kebersamaan mereka akan berkurang karena itu Seungcheol tak ingin melewatkan hari-hari penting bersama Jihoon terlebih jika itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Namun ia adalah seorang kekasih yang penuh pengertian—setidaknya Seungcheol mendoktrin dirinya sendiri seperti itu, sehingga ia akan memahami apapun yang dilakukan Jihoon.

Resah dilewati dengan hati yang berat, sore hari menjelang dan jam sekolah sudah usai, hanya tinggal beberapa murid yang masih di sekolah. Setelah selesai mengurus pendaftaran masuk Universitas di kantor guru, Seungcheol berjalan di koridor, tak lain tujuannya adalah kelas Jihoon. Ponsel pemuda mungil itu tak bisa dihubungi berapa kalipun Seungcheol mencoba, dan ia tak tahu apakah Jihoon masih berada di kelasnya atau sudah pulang, tetapi ia ingin memastikan karena tak ingin menjadi seseorang yang meninggalkan kekasihnya di belakang. Jikapun sudah pulang, tak masalah, Seungcheol hanya perlu menemui Jihoon di rumahnya, tetapi ia akan merasa bersalah jika ia pulang seorang diri tetapi Jihoon sedang menunggunya selagi mereka selalu pulang bersama.

Kelas Jihoon sudah terlihat, lorong sepi membuat Seungcheol ragu jika di sana masih ada seseorang, _oh_ seseorang masih di sana, mata Seungcheol menyipit melihat Wonwoo berjalan terburu-buru sebelum kemudian terkesiap saat melihat Seungcheol. Wonwoo tampak gugup dan kebingungan, ia menoleh ke belakang lalu kembali menatap Seungcheol, membuat pemuda berlesung pipit bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi.

"Kau kenapa?" Seungcheol bertanya.

"Hi— _hyung_ mau ke mana?" Wonwoo justru bertanya, dengan wajah khawatir.

Kening Seungcheol bertaut. "Ada apa denganmu? Sikapmu aneh sekali."

"Kau mencari Jihoon?" sudut mata Wonwoo melirik ke samping, tepatnya ke arah kelas yang akan di tuju Seungcheol. "Di—dia sudah pulang." Lanjut Wonwoo terbata.

Seungcheol tidak bodoh, ia tahu siapa Wonwoo, dia adalah pemuda yang tenang dan santai, orang-orang mengatakan bahwa dia berhati dingin dan tak acuh pada sekitarnya, tetapi Wonwoo adalah seseorang yang sangat peduli pada teman-teman maupun terhadap orang-orang terdekatnya. Dia juga adalah seseorang yang pandai mengendalikan emosi dan raut wajahnya, tetapi kali ini, Seungcheol dengan jelas bisa membaca kebohongan dalam nada suara dan ekspresi Wonwoo. Karenanya tanpa mengucap sepatah kata Seungcheol berjalan cepat ke arah kelas Jihoon, dan begitu berdiri di ambang pintu, mata Seungcheol melotot.

Adegan di depan matanya seakan menamparnya dengan begitu keras. Jihoon terlentang di atas meja dengan Jisoo menindih tubuhnya selagi mencium bibir pemuda mungil itu dengan rakus. Erangan yang keluar dari bibir Jihoon terdengar memekkakan gendang telinga hingga Seungcheol berharap ia akan menjadi tuli saat itu juga.

"Hong Jisoo!" Seungcheol berseru dengan lantang, suaranya menggema di dalam seluruh ruangan, membuat kekasih dan sahabatnya yang sedang bergumul terkesiap.

Jisoo melepaskan Jihoon dan pemuda bertubuh mungil itu dengan tergesa membenarkan kancing seragamnya yang setengah terbuka sembari turun dari atas meja. Raut wajah Jisoo terlihat santai, berbeda dengan Jihoon yang menatap takut pada Seungcheol yang dilingkupi emosi. Jihoon mundur satu langkah secara refleks saat melihat Seungcheol mendekat, perasaan ngeri menyeruak begitu menyaksikan Seungcheol menghambur dan memukul wajah Jisoo yang detik kemudian disusul sebuah tinju di perutnya. Jisoo terkapar di lantai namun Seungcheol tak melepaskannya, pukulan demi pukulan menjadi pelampiasan amarah yang terasa membakar dirinya, matanya memancarkan kegelapan yang seakan mampu menggelapkan seluruh dunia, pikirannya tak lagi menyatu dengan tubuhnya, dan tak terasa tetesan bening mengalir dari pelupuk matanya ketika melihat Jihoon melindungi tubuh Jisoo sehingga membuat kepalan tangannya membeku di udara.

"Aku membencimu!" Ucap Jihoon sembari terisak. "Aku membencimu." Ulangnya lagi. "Aku membencimu." Dan Jihoon terus mengulanginya.

Hati Seungcheol seakan terbelah, perasaannya hancur, ia mundur dengan air mata yang mengalir tanpa suara. _Tidak taukah Jihoon bahwa ia sangat mencintainya?_

Lidahnya kelu, tenggorokannya kering. Seungcheol berbalik dan bersitatap dengan Wonwoo yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan pancaran mata penuh rasa bersalah karena sesaat lalu ia sudah berusaha menyembunyikan apa yang dilakukan sepupunya bersama sahabat Seungcheol sendiri. Tetapi itu tak penting lagi, Seungcheol berjalan keluar kelas melewati Wonwoo, tubuhnya lunglai dan lemas, ia terlihat begitu rapuh, rasanya tak ada lagi yang tersisa.

 **.**

Ikatan mereka terputus, mimpi indah hancur. Jihoon menemuinya setelah ia tak datang ke sekolah selama satu minggu. Tetapi pemuda mungil itu datang bukan untuk merajut kembali benang kusut yang menghubungkan mereka, melainkan meminta pengertian Seungcheol atas apa yang terjadi. Tiga bulan mereka bersama di belakang Seungcheol, dan Jihoon berkata bahwa dia mencintai Jisoo. Jihoon adalah seseorang yang sulit akrab dengan orang lain dan orang terdekatnya hanyalah Wonwoo dan Seungcheol, namun setelah mengenal pemuda selain mereka berdua, Jihoon baru menyadari bahwa rasa untuk Seungcheol bukanlah cinta, tetapi kebutuhan karena keterbiasaan. Persahabatan, satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia bertahan bersama Seungcheol, ia takut menyakiti hati pria yang mencintainya karena itu ia terus bungkam selama tiga bulan. Itulah yang dijelaskan Jihoon.

 **. . .**

Kelopak bunga sakura diterbangkan angin menghiasi langit kala musim gugur datang, murid tahun ke tiga bersorak bahagia di hari kelulusan yang telah tiba. Seungcheol berdiri di dalam kelasnya sembari menatap dalam diam ke luar jendela, angannya berusaha keras mengenyahkan semua kenangan di sekolah itu, tetapi tentu saja itu tidak mudah. Ia menghela napas lelah sembari berbalik, hanya untuk menemukan Jihoon berdiri di ambang pintu. Mata Seungcheol menggambarkan keterkejutan, namun hatinya sakit, sakit karena ia rindu, pada sosok mungil yang sudah lama tak ia jumpai. Cinta yang besar tak akan hilang dalam hitungan bulan, bahkan tidak dalam hitungan belasan tahun, Seungcheol yakin itu.

Kening Seungcheol berkerut, baru menyadari mata Jihoon yang sembab. Apa yang membuatnya menangis? Setelahnya Seungcheol membeku ketika Jihoon menghambur dan memeluknya sembari terisak.

"Jisoo meninggalkan aku." Isak Jihoon, "Dia bilang kita tidak bisa bersama lagi. Dia bilang dia tidak mencintaiku lagi." Tangannya mencengkram punggung Seungcheol, tubuhnya gemetar.

Seungcheol mematung karena ia membutuhkan waktu untuk memproses apa yang dikatakan Jihoon. Kenapa Jisoo harus meninggalkannya? Ia memang tak pernah lagi bertegur sapa dengan Jisoo meskipun mereka masih satu kelas dan dalam satu kegiatan klub basket, tetapi Seungcheol tak sekalipun melihat Jisoo begitu dekat dengan orang lain selain Jihoon sendiri.

"Ada apa?" Hanya itu yang mampu keluar dari mulut Seungcheol. Tangannya tertahan untuk menyentuh dan mengelus pungung Jihoon meskipun hatinya menjerit untuk memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Dia bilang yang dia rasakan padaku bukanlah cinta tetapi hanya ketertarikan sesaat. Dia memberitahuku bahwa kita tidak bisa bersama lagi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan Cheol- _ah?_ Aku mencintainya, aku mencintainya."

Menyedihkan. Hatinya tak ada hentinya terluka. Ia harus mendengarkan kalimat itu dari orang yang ia cintai. Tetapi Seungcheol berusaha mengendalikan diri, mungkin ia tak harus mengakhiri hubungan mereka dengan saling membisu, mungkin...mungkin menjadi sahabatnya akan sedikit mengobati rasa sakitnya, karena kenyataannya berbulan-bulan tak bertemu Jihoon membuat hidupnya hampa.

"Aku akan bicara pada Jisoo." _Bagus, apa ia akan berlagak seperti pahlawan?_ Seungcheol menyeringai mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

Jihoon mengangkat wajahnya dengan ekspresi penuh harap. "Benarkah?"

Seungcheol mengangguk. "Tunggulah di sini, aku akan bicara padanya." Ia meraih pipi Jihoon dan menghapus air matanya.

 **.**

Seungcheol tahu mungkin ini akan sangat canggung, tetapi ia sudah terlanjur berjanji. Ia memasuki ruang latihan basket dan melihat Jisoo sedang bermain dengan murid tahun ke tiga lainnya. Seungcheol mendekat lalu memanggil Jisoo, dan dia tertegun karena terkejut melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya.

Keduanya saling berhadapan di dalam sebuah ruangan kosong. Ketegangan terasa begitu jelas meskipun keduanya terlihat bingung untuk memulai.

"Jihoon menangis." Seungcheol akhirnya keluar dengan opsi kalimat yang kemudian ia sesali. Sepertinya ia telah salah memulainya.

"Kukembalikan dia padamu." Ucap Jisoo, ekspresi dan suaranya datar.

"Hong Jisoo." Intonasi Seungcheol penuh tekanan dan kemarahannya mulai mengintimidasi. _Kenapa Jihoon mencintai seseorang yang memperlakukannya seperti barang? Dasar bodoh!_

Tetapi Seungcheol segera tersadar jika ia lepas kendali maka ia hanya akan memperkeruh keadaan. Ia membuang napas kasar menenangkan emosinya meskipun itu tak banyak membantu. "Ayo selesaikan masalah ini hanya antara kita berdua. Jika kau mendendam atas sesuatu padaku sampai melakukan ini pada Jihoon maka kau boleh melampiaskan kemarahanmu padaku. Tapi jangan pada Jihoon."

Terlihat Jisoo juga menghela napas untuk menenangkan emosinya sebelum menatap Seungcheol tajam. "Aku tidak memiliki dendam apapun padamu. Aku hanya hidup seperti yang kuinginkan, berusaha mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan dan membuang apa yang tidak lagi kubutuhkan. Tetapi tak sedikitpun aku menyesali apa yang terjadi dan apa yang sudah kulakukan."

Tangan Seungcheol mengepal dan rahangnya mengeras. "Jangan lakukan itu pada Jihoon." Nada suaranya mengancam.

Jisoo tersenyum kecut. "Bukankah seharusnya kau senang? Aku mengembalikan dia pada—"

Jisoo tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika Seungcheol tak bisa lagi menahan kepalan tangannya lebih lama. Jisoo tersungkur ke lantai, ringisan terdengar selagi pemuda itu memegangi pipinya yang detik kemudian terasa nyeri.

"Berhati-hatilah jika kau bertemu denganku di masa depan, Hong Jisoo." Geram Seungcheol. Itu adalah sebuah sumpah yang akan diingat seumur hidup oleh Seungcheol dan ia berharap Jisoo juga akan mengingatnya seumur hidup.

 **. . .**

Takdir sungguh lucu, masa depan seolah hanya berjarak dalam jengkal, secara tak sengaja Jisoo terdaftar di Universitas yang sama dengan Seungcheol. Kemudian satu tahun terlewati, Jihoon dan Wonwoo juga berada di Universitas yang sama. Takdir seakan berkata _'aku telah merancang dengan elok...'_

Dan empat tahun berlalu dalam bisu...

Untuk sekian lama, Seungcheol tak sengaja menyaksikan sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu antusias, dari kejauhan ia melihat Jisoo berbincang dengan Hoshi, seorang teman dari anak atasan Ayahnya, tetapi yang menarik perhatian Seungcheol adalah kotak persegi panjang dengan bungkus warna merah yang diberikan Jisoo pada Hoshi. Setelah beberapa menit berbincang, Jisoo terlihat pergi meninggalkan Hoshi, lantas Seungcheol menghampiri pemuda bermata sipit itu.

Seungcheol merangkul bahu Hoshi dari belakang sehingga tampak keterkejutan pada raut wajahnya. "Apa itu?" Seungcheol menunjuk dengan isyarat mata pada bungkusan yang dipegang Hoshi.

"Seseorang meminta bantuanku." Hoshi menjawab tanpa mengetahui bahwa Seungcheol sudah melihat _seseorang_ yang dia maksud. "Lagi pula... apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _hyung?_ " Hoshi melangkah melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Seungcheol.

"Apa yang kau katakan, bukankah ini tempat umum." Sanggahnya. "Lagi pula..." ia meniru nada suara Hoshi, "Kepada siapa Jisoo memintamu untuk memberikan benda ini?" Seungcheol mengambil dengan cepat cokelat di tangan Hoshi, sebelum kemudian mengerutkan kening menyadari isi benda itu, "Cokelat?" Ia menebak, kemudian suara decihan rendah terdengar dari bibirnya.

Hoshi terhenyak kemudian ia panik. " _Hyung,_ kembalikan, atau kalau tidak aku akan menghajarmu." Ancamnya namun tak ada keseriusan dalam nada suaranya.

"Kalau kau menghajarku aku akan memberikan ini pada Jihoon dan berkata bahwa ini cokelat darimu." Sergah Seungcheol sembari menggerak-gerakkan cokelat itu di udara.

Saat suatu ketika Seungcheol diminta Ayahnya mengantarkan sebuah dokumen ke rumah keluarga Hoshi, ia pergi bersama Jihoon. Hoshi bertemu dengan Jihoon untuk pertama kali, dan Seungcheol bisa membaca arti tatapan Hoshi yang terpesona melihat Jihoon. Meskipun perasaannya tak pernah pudar, tetapi Seungcheol tahu bahwa ia dan Jihoon tak akan bisa merajut kembali masa lalu mereka yang tercerai, karena itu jika itu adalah Hoshi yang mengulurkan tangan pada Jihoon, maka Seungcheol pun akan lega.

"Jangan berkata seolah kau merelakannya untuk orang lain." Sindir Hoshi. _Ya,_ ia tahu segalanya, ia tahu masa lalu diantara orang-orang yang secara aneh terhubung dengannya ketika ia adalah seseorang yang hadir di masa depan mereka. Bagaimana ia bisa mengenal orang-orang yang ternyata saling terhubung di masa lalu dan terpecah di masa depan ketika dirinya hadir. Situasi yang sangat rumit untuknya.

"Lupakan tentang itu. Aku serius bertanya ini mengenai apa." Seungcheol mengangkat bungkus bersisi cokelat di tangannya.

Hoshi menghela nafas frustrasi. "Aku akan memberitahumu asal kau berjanji tak akan mengacaukan apapun."

Seungcheol menganggukkan kepala satu kali, Hoshi menatapnya ragu, dan Seungcheol mengangguk dua kali, tiga kali...

"Baiklah, berhenti." Pintanya dan Seungcheol berhenti menganggukkan kepala. "Jisoo _hyung_ menyukai seseorang." Mata Seungcheol melebar hampir membentuk lingkaran. "Dan dia memintaku untuk diam-diam meletakkan ini di lokernya—" suara Hoshi menggantung selagi matanya menatap jauh ke belakang Seungcheol dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Kebetulan dia sudah datang jadi aku harus segera pergi, kembalikan cokelat itu, _hyung_." Lanjutnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Tetapi Seungcheol tak mengulurkan tangannya, melainkan mengikuti arah pandang Hoshi, tanpa ia sadari matanya terpukau dan bibirnya terbuka, " _Wow...!"_ Gumam Seungcheol mengagumi sosok seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya namun kemudian berdiri kebingungan mencari sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

Pemuda itu berambut panjang, tekstur wajahnya... Apakah tepat jika ia berkata bahwa pemuda berambut panjang itu lebih cantik dari semua wanita yang pernah Seungcheol temui? Dia bahkan lebih elegan dari wanita elegan lainnya yang ia lihat di televisi. Wajahnya berseri-seri bak malaikat. Rambutnya berkilau seakan lebih lembut dari belaian angin. Bibirnya tipis tetapi merekah berwarna merah. Tubuhnya ramping dan ideal. Ia yakin bukan hanya Jisoo yang tertarik pada pemuda berambut panjang itu, tetapi karena dia adalah seseorang yang Jisoo inginkan...

"Hoshi- _ah,_ katakan pada Jisoo bahwa aku yang memberikan cokelat ini padanya." Seungcheol menunjuk pemuda berambut panjang sebelum kemudian berlari mengejarnya karena dia tengah berlari seakan sedang dikejar waktu. Namun kemudian Seungcheol menghentikan langkahnya sebelum berbalik menatap Hoshi. "Siapa namanya?"

Kali ini Hoshi membalas dengan tatapan mata serius. "Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan megacaukan apapun." Ia mengingatkan.

"Namanya, siapa namanya?" Seungcheol tak mempedulikan ucapan Hoshi.

Hoshi terdiam sesaat, dan Seungcheol terus meneriakinya hingga akhirnya dia menjawa, "Yoon Jeonghan."

"Yoon Jeonghan? Baiklah, terimakasih." Seungcheol kembali berbalik dan berlari mengejar Jeonghan.

"Jika kau berbuat keterlaluan padanya aku tidak akan tinggal diam dan aku akan menghajarmu sampai mati kau dengar Choi Seungcheol?!" Kini Hoshi lah yang berseru dengan keras yang dibalas lambaian tangan Seungcheol tanpa menoleh.

"Jika sesuatu terjadi ini akan menjadi salahku." Gumam Hoshi menyesali.

Setelah mengikuti Jeonghan, Seungcheol memasuki ruang seminar psikologi, ia berharap Jisoo akan melihat dirinya bersama seseorang yang dia sukai, namun saat mengedarkan pandangan, Seungcheol tak melihat sosok Jisoo di dalam ruangan itu. Dan dari sana lah semua bermula...

Di hari berikutnya Seungcheol mencari tahu segalanya tentang Jeonghan, dan bertanya kepada Hoshi mengapa Jisoo ingin memberikan cokelat padanya ketika orang yang disukainya itu justru membenci cokelat. Dan jawaban yang ia dapatkan membuatnya tergelak,

" _Karena jika Jisoo memberikan benda yang dia sukai maka itu tidak akan terkenang selama hidupnya, tetapi jika ia memberikan sesuatu yang tidak ia sukai lalu menyatakan perasaannya, dia akan mengingat itu selamanya karena kesan yang tak umum. Dengan kata lain Jisoo percaya bahwa kenangan yang tak menyenangkan akan terkenang lebih lama dari pada kenangan manis."_

Seungcheol kemudian mendecih. "Roman picisan." Sindirnya. "Tetapi dia benar, kenangan yang tak menyenangkan akan selalu terkenang. Kita lihat apa yang akan kau lakukan, Hong Jisoo."

Lalu pada hari selanjutnya Seungcheol diam-diam meletakkan cokelat di loker Jeonghan, dan di hari berikutnya lagi ia melakukan hal sama. Terkadang ia merengek meminta bantuan Hoshi untuk meletakkan cokelat itu di dalam tas Jeonghan, dan Hoshi bersedia membantunya dengan syarat Seungcheol tak akan menyakiti Jeonghan.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Jisoo? Ia tak menyalahkan Hoshi, dan memohon padanya untuk sementara mengikuti saja apa yang diinginkan Seungcheol. Jisoo menjadi pasif dan hanya memperhatikan, tetapi ia mencapai ambang batas toleransinya ketika menyadari Seungcheol telah mencium Jeonghan. Lalu dengan meminta nomor ponsel Seungcheol pada Hoshi, Jisoo mengirimnya pesan...

" _Sekali lagi kau menyentuh ujung rambutnya, saat itulah aku akan membunuhmu."_

Seungcheol tak menanggapi pesan ancaman Jisoo, namun justru ia menjawabnya dengan tanda merah yang sengaja ia sematkan di leher Jeonghan...

... _Dan takdir pun kembali tertawa ketika ke dua sahabat di masa lalu itu, sekali lagi terjebak di dalam situasi yang sama._

 **.**

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

100116 | 0305

* * *

 **.**

Hai hai hai.../lambai-lambai cantik/

Update cepat bukan?

Itu karena tiga hari ini saya memiliki waktu luang. Tetapi saya tidak bisa berjanji akan fast update untuk next chapternya, tapi juga gak janji bakal lama, lama kok pake janji, kekeke :3

Saya sangat saaaaangat berterimakasih pada teman-teman yang meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan meninggalkan review di ff ini. Thank you very much **...#Sincerely #With love #Bow**

Tapi...untuk kali ini saya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan/review temen-temen satu persatu karena saya di kejar waktu. Saya akan menjawab kemaren yang pm saya nanya real name saya, lalu nanya kenapa penname saya **Barbie J** , alasannya **bukan** karena saya yang mirip Barbie tetapi karena nama bias2 saya pada berinisial **J** dan mereka seperti **Barbie** semua. Jadi Barbie J bukan merepresentasikan pribadi saya tetapi **merepresentasikan bias-bias dan otp-otp saya** ^^

Yups...cukup di sini ocehan saya,

See you~

 _ **Barbie J**_

 **.**

* * *

 **BIG THANKS TO :**

 _[ JonginDO ] [_ _gg0098 ]_ _[ riakodok81 ] [_ _SM17E ] [_ _ellfana1ui ] [_ _lee1315 ] [_ _Dyovie ] [_ _aiihee bee ] [_ _The little spagetthy ] [_ _RahmahhVermilion ] [_ _tarateri ]_ _[ Skymoebius ] [_ _tiannunna ] [_ _jeonghanieeeeee ] [_ _chandino ] [_ _A Y P ] [_ _JCS ] [_ _HanieHolic ] [_ _Marie eve ] [_ _SweetHoon ] [_ _S. Citra ]_


End file.
